Mr Right? On Hiatus
by cookiemilkdream
Summary: Cindi Beaufort, a girl that hates attention, is on her way to high school drama. There, she met her prince charming, Austeralgo (Austin) Callaway, the swim team captain. * This is an original story * NOTE: Not a selection fanfic* Also available on Wattpad*
1. Accident? I Doubt It!

" Ahhhhhh!" the girls - including me- screamed at the top of our lungs when we saw Austin emerge from the water, shaking that gorgeous hair of his to the side of his face and smiling that crooked smile that made every single girl in the room swoon.

"Alright, everyone! Listen up! The swimming competition is next week. We must be in out top shape! Starting tomorrow, 20 laps for warm up. No complaining!" Austin called out.

"What's wrong with Austin? He never made us swim that MUCH!" Shariat whispered.

"Probably on his period... I once heard that people on their period have mood swings. Mayby Austin is one of them." Webber whispered back.

"Hey! I heard that!" Austin shouted.

"Like, OH MY GOSH! Drama queen just heard me! What do I do!" Webber cried out with amusement clear in his eyes while Shariat snickered.

"Gosh, you hurt me greatly dear friend of mine!" Austin replied while rolling his eyes, " Alright, boys, you and shower. I'll see you all again tomorrow! Oh! Shariat and Webber, you've gotta 10 more laps before you can leave. That's payback."

"NOOOO!" Webber and Shariat moaned at the same time.

Hearing this, the girls squealed once again but got up to follow Austin to the side of the pool.

"Hey! Stop pushing me. I know that you want to look at Austin, Webber and Shariat, but with the force that you guys are - " I exclaimed. Splash!

That splash that you just saw and heard, was me falling into the pool because my idiotic best friend - Evelyn - decided to push me with such force that rivalled an elephant. I really wondered how I was even friends with her. She's got so many evil ideas up her sleeve that I'm surprised she wasn't expelled from school yet.

After that little stunt she pulled, I was submerged in the water, I faintly heard more screaming and shouting, and suddenly, a hand appeared out of nowhere, and me being me, decided to pull it.

Author's Note : Hey everyone! Please review if you like it. I will update the story on every friday, or two times a week if I get enough reviews! ;)


	2. Hallway Talk

As I got pulled up, I was pulled into the embrace of a boy - a movie star more like it- with dripping messy hair, and stunning green eyes.

"Hey you alright?" the boy asked. I was stunned, my mind wasn't working as I stared into the sparkling green eyes. After a few moments, I realized with horror, that the boy I was gaping and ogling at was Austin. The swim team captain Austin. The most popular boy Austin. The dream date of every girl. Austin freaking Callaway, was holding my hand.

"Umm. I'm alright." I stuttered, while feeling my O' so famous blush working its way up my cheeks..

"Okay. You sure? You look a bit shaky... Maybe I should get you to the nurse or some- " Austin asked again.

"No no no, it's fine. I'm fine." I quickly cut him off, " I think that it's best that I take my leave."

"Here, wrap my towel around your body. You'll get a cold if you don't get warmer soon. "

Before I could protest, a towel draped over my shoulder, and a warm pair of hands pushed me towards the door. I wasn't able to comprehend what happened, so I blindly followed the instructions given to me by Austin.

As I was walking, my dear friend, Evelyn, decided to squeal in my ear and fire questions at a rapid pace, efficiently ruining my hearing for the rest of my life.

"What did he say to you? Did you enjoy the view? How did it feel like holding his hand? Did you have a good look at his eyes?"

"Gee, thanks! Your best friend just fell into the swimming pool, and you didn't bother asking her if she's fine, instead, you asked about her views of Austin Callaway. Such a great friend you are." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Come on, you just had an intimate talking session with Austin! I want some fresh gossip. "

"Okay first, you owe big time for that little stunt you placed on show. And don't try to deny, because I'm sure you did it on purpose."

"Okay fine, you're right. You caught me. But... How's Austin huh?" Evelyn winked suggestively.

"He's - achoo!"

"Oh dear. We should get you back home. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer."

"And it'll be your fault"

"But I did help you get a good look at him!"

"I never asked for your help! I just want to be an ordinary girl with Evelyn and Dior as my best friends. Speaking of Dior, did you see her? I swear she was there with us at the swimming pool."

"How about let's get you home first, and worry about Dior later. "

"Fine..." I grumbled out.

After that incident happened, school went on as usual, but the students just wouldn't stop whispering about me falling into the pool, and Austin helping me up. I tried to ignore them, but something in the back of my mind just kept nagging me about Austin. I decided to ignore it and tucked it deep into my mind.

As school progressed, I went back into my own schedule again. I would meet up with Evelyn and Dior every morning by my locker, eat lunch with them at the table in the corner, and fail miserably at P.E.

Today was just another ordinary day of mine, walking through the hallway laughing and chatting with Evelyn and Dior. I was walking backwards and chatting with them at the same time, so I didn't look behind me. And THAT! Was a huge mistake.

"Ouch!" I bumped into someone tall and lean. I turned my head and saw Austin, with Webber and Shariat right beside him. Argh! Why do we always see each other at awkward times.

"Woah, girl. Careful there, don't want you falling down the stairs huh?" Austin chuckled.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking"

"I could tell. Hey! Aren't you that girl that fell into the pool?"

"Umm... Yeah...? And you're that guy that pulled me out. And thanks by the way...Oh right! Your towel! Wait for me one sec and I'll be right back."

After that sentence left my mouth, I quickly turned and dashed for my locker. Suddenly, I felt a pressure on my wrist, and I found myself being held back.

"It's quite alright, you can keep it if you want. I have an extra one."

As he whispered that to me, I could feel a faint trace of air being blown onto my neck. I shivered at the feeling, and resisted the sudden urge to kiss him. After that little exchange between me and Austin, an awkward silence fell upon us, and I shifted nervously between my two feets.

Look towards Evelyn and Dior, I found my friends peering curiously at the guys from behind me and I had an idea. Since they took a liking in those guys, I might as well introduce them.

"Umm, well, I'm Cindi, and these are my friends Evelyn and Dior." I told Austin and his friends while all the time smiling awkwardly.

"I'm aware of that Cindi. Oh and hi, Evelyn. Hi, Dior! You look lovely today. Oh, and by the way, these two idiots standing here, are Shariat and Webber Jackson. They're twins." He smirked at my awkward smile.

My friends behind me had just regain their breath after they saw Austin, but now, I'm not quite sure if they're breathing or not. I inwardly smirked to myself. Comparing their reactions to Austin with mine, I suddenly felt better.

My self-smirking scene was quickly interrupted by the sound of complaints coming from Webber and Shariat.

"Hey! We're not idiots! How long will it take you to remember that!" Shariat exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say" Austin replied, with his eyes staring at me the entire time.

Ring~~~~~

"We're gonna be late for class, come on!" Evelyn exclaimed.

I jumped at her voice. Evelyn and Dior had been silent through the whole exchange, so silent that I had forgotten about their existence.

"Come on, let's go"

"What's your first class?" Austin asked.

"Oh um... It's ... "

"Can't remember your own class?" Austin teased.

"I can it's just that being with you-" I stopped myself.

My friends giggled behind me. I turned and gave them my best "don't you dare" kind of glare.

They put a x sign over their mouths and zipped them shut and pretended to throw the keys away. I sighed in relief and prayed that Austin didn't notice my mistake, but god seems to hate me today, because as soon as I turned around, Austin asked the question that I dreaded the most at the time.

" What were you going to say before you stopped?"

I froze in my track, and tried to come up with a decent excuse, but nothing came up. I started to panic, but Evelyn saved the day by starting a conversation with the "two idiots."

Amidst Evelyn's conversation, I told Austin that I was going to Biology.

" Biology? I'm having that too. But how come I never saw you?"

" Maybe because I just transferred subjects? Physics were too easy for me." I replied, and shot him a smug grin.

"Quiet class. Today we're having a new student. Everyone, please welcome Ms. Beaufort."

"Hey. I'm Cindi. Cindi Beaufort."

"Alright, Cindi, let's put you… Next to Mr. Callaway. Mr. Callaway, please raise your hand so Miss Beaufort knows where you are."

At that, several girls in our class gasped and whispered to each other and gave me glares. I swear, if looks could kill, I would be 6ft under. Feeling the glares on my back, I walked cautiously toward the seat beside Austin, eyeing it like it was poison.

"Come on, I won't bite." Austin laughed out.

I gave him a small smile, and in return, he gave me that crooked grin of his.

"You never know" I smirked back.

"Mr. Callaway! Miss Beaufort! Pay attention! The next time I see you guys chatting, you're having detention."

"Yes sir" Austin and I answered at the same time.

After being called out by the teacher, I tried stayed silent the rest of the class. KEYWORD : TRIED. With an incredibly handsome person by your side that keeps on poking you none stop, I don't think that anyone would be able to keep quiet. In the end, I finally bursted out laughing because it was too ticklish, and my loud laughter, got us in trouble.

I glared at Austin with my best " you better be sorry " kind of glare, but it only made him laugh. I huffed in frustration but couldn't help but notice how cute his laugh is.

"Hey, being stuck with me for detention isn't such a bad thing." He whispered in my ear with a smirk, " most girls never got that privilege."

I rolled my eyes at his words, but decided to play along " Well then, I'm not most girls aren't I? Ain't I just special and good fortuned!"

"Of course you are," Austin responded with a wink.

My felt heart fluttered at his wink, and I looked down with a smile on my face. As Austin walked me to my next class, I passed Dior along the way. I turned to talk to her, but she only looked between me and Austin, and shot me a knowing smile and a wink. I looked at her confused, but she only said 5 words, and they were 'you guys look cute together'.

My face redden immediately after she said it, and gave her a quick goodbye and dragged Austin to my next class. Surprisingly enough, Austin's class was next to mine. Before I went into my class, Austin pulled me aside and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left.


	3. Detention and What?

I stood there dumbfounded, but soon regain my posture, and went to take my seat.

My Literature class passed by fairly quickly. I was happy that it ended, but at the same time, I also dreaded the arrival of my next class, P.E., the class that was made to torture people that were clumsy and uncoordinated. Me, unfortunately, was placed in the category of uncoordinated.

P.E. dragged by in a slow pace. I waited for the time to pass quickly, but patience is a virtue that I never possessed. After accidentally hitting two of my classmates with the soccer ball, and giving myself a huge bruise on the thigh, the bell rang, setting me free.

I danced happily to my lockers, with not a single worry in my mind, because I totally forgot about the detention, until I walked pass my Literature classroom.

I mentally groaned to myself, thinking about the work that the teacher will make me do.

Oh how I love detention...

"Ah!" Austin gasped in horror as he saw the large bruise on my thigh, " What did you do to yourself!"

"Ummm... Got hit by a soccer ball..?"

"Silence! This is a detention room, not a cafeteria. Mr. Jackson, please put your food away, and Mr. Callaway, don't talk so loud." The detention teacher, Mr. Michael called out.

"Yes sir" Austin grumbled.

"Hey, being stuck with me for detention isn't such a bad thing." I whispered into Austin's ear with a smirk, " most boys never got that privilege."

Austin looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face, all the while chuckling at me. As we were laughing, we turned back and saw two familiar faces. Evelyn and Webber. They were laughing and making faces at our conversation. Webber was pretending to throw up while Evelyn pretended to hold up an imaginary plastic bag for Webber. She even patted him on the back!

I blushed profusely and slapped Austin's arm for making me feel embarrassed. Austin only smirked in response and ducked down so that his mouth is in level with my ear, and whispered " You know, calling you Mrs. Callaway isn't so bad. Hmm... Cindi Callaway... it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

" You... you... argh!", I growled out, but my voice soon turned sweet, " Are you sure that you don't want to be Mr. Beaufort? Austin Beaufort. It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

" Mr. Callaway! Miss Beaufort! Stop talking at once! You are being way too loud. Although I would enjoy watching you two flirt, this is detention, not some tinder website." Mr. Michael called out again.

I blushed again, and sent a sideway glare at Austin, who was wagging his eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but let out a giggle after seeing his facial expression. After a few moments of silence, Austin began to poke me. Again! I tried to ignore him, and turned around to face Webber and Evelyn, but the sight that I saw flared my curiosity.

Webber and Evelyn were so trapped in their own little world that they had forgotten about the people in the room. This is what I saw. Webber whispering into Evelyn's ear, and Evelyn blushing when she heard what he said. This playful-bantering kind of talk went back and forth for what seems like hours, until they finally noticed me staring at them. Once they realized that they had an audience, both of them blushed at the same time and looked away from each other.

"Awwwwww... How sweet!" I whispered-yelled at them, and making the gagging gesture, with Austin patting my back as if to sooth the sight that had burned my eyes.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! And no, it's not sweet. It's called friendship." Webber snapped. Clearly, someone was unhappy that I interrupted their intimate conversation.

"Woah dude. Chill. You on your period or something? Cuz you've got a huge mood swing." Austin teased.

"Alright! Enough. Everyone, out of the room. Detention is over. I do not want to see you in this room again. Is that understandable?" Mr. Michael asked. This annoyed me, why does he always have to interrupt us when we're have fun. Okay, we may be in detention, but we're not that loud! Right?

Anyways, without another comment from Mr. Michael, Austin, Webber, Evelyn and I all dashed down the hall at the same time. We finally came to a stop in front of the Biology classroom.

The four of us just stood there, trying to catch our breath. Just then, I remembered that I had a meeting to go to.

"Hey, I've got to go. My mom is waiting for me. She said something about meeting a boy during dinner. Bye!" I called out.

"Bye! Remember! Call you later, and DETAILS!" Evelyn called back. I faintly heard Austin and Webber saying goodbye to me, but oh well, I can never be sure, because of my idiotic best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour and 30 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, you sure that you got us to the right place? We've been standing here for at least 10 minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Sweetie, patience is a virtue. A young lady must not be easily annoyed or angered." my mom, Selina, answered.

"But mommmmmm, standing in the cold weather is not good for one's body!" I grumbled, " You don't want me to catch a cold do you?"

" Honey, the temperature is around 28 degree celsius right now. You won't catch a cold. Plus, you even wore that sweater over your dress, you won't catch a cold." my mom replied, " Ahhh. There they are."

I turned my head towards the direction she was looking. The moment I saw what she was looking at, my jaws dropped.

"Mom? Is that the person we are supposed to meet?" I managed to say it through my opened mouth.

" Sweetie, please shut your mouth. It's unlady like. And yes, that's the family, not person, we are supposed to meet"

"Selina! Please, forgive me for our tardiness. Our son here, got detention at school, so he came back late." A middle aged women told my mom.

"It's quite alright Rebecca, my daughter and I just arrived a few seconds before you did." My mom smiled.

Gosh! What's with women and their talks! Like, I've been here since forever, and she said that it was just a few seconds!? I stood there silently, waiting for the so time to pass quickly, so that I could quickly go home. But that posture, did not last long, because the next sentence that popped out of Aunt Rebecca's mouth shocked me out of my trance like posture.

"Oh, how rude of me! Austin! Come here, don't hide in the shadow!" Aunt Rebecca yelled out.

"Wait. Austin? What's he doing here?" I asked

" Silly Cindi, he's the person we're supposed to meet with." My mom replied, " Please, Rebecca, let's go into the diner, shall we?"

I frowned at her but accidentally let out a small yelp because Austin Callaway, suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and decided the best way to greet me, was to hug me from behind.

"Hey! I missed you. " Austin whispered so that our parents wouldn't hear us.

"When did you not," I teased, " besides, we're not even a couple, how can you miss someone so fast?"

" Well... It might be because the person that I meet is someone that I really like?"

"Me!" I snorted, " Yeah, and I'm president of the USA. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question"

" Wait... You were supposed to meet someone... here... today... like me... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Please, do enlighten me! I'm not a mind reader."

"I'm thinking... that you're the person that I'm suppose to meet with... today..."


	4. Austin or Shariat?

"So, you're saying that the dinner that our parents planned, was supposed to be a date? Captain obvious." Austin said.

"Hey! So you knew! But I never said that! All I said was that ..."

" That… . "

" Nothing. Forget about what I just said."

"Well, you're not that easy to forget. With those looks and that brain. You're going to break many people's heart when you grow up" Austin whistled, " You know, you could be my-"

My heart was thumping widely at what Austin was possibly going to say. There's thousands of possibilities. Like he could be asking me to be his date, or be his best friend, or something worse! Like … like… his girl friend! Note that little space in between girl and friend. That LITTLE space, means a whole lot of difference, because that space, means friend zone.

"Cindi? Austin? Can you stop with your flirtatious chat? I take it that you know each other?" My mom suddenly asked.

"Umm… We do know each other. We're from the same school after all." I chuckled nervously, afraid that my mother would think that I'm dating him or something, " Right Austin?"

"Yes, Mrs. Beaufort. Your daughter here, is quite well known in school"

"Okay! Enough, let's eat. Shall we?" I quickly inserted because I'm well aware of where this conversation might be going.

"Ahh. Look at the time. Kids, why don't you go in first. Rebecca and I have some business to take care of…," my mom trailed off, " You'll be good right? With no adult supervision."

" Of course, Mrs. Beaufort." Austin quickly replied.

It took me several moments to fully understand what had happened. And when I did, I nearly had a panic attack. My thoughts were similar to this : I - He - We - You - Mom - Go - Where - WHAT!?. Basically, I was a mess.

"Excuse me? Are you ready to order?" A voice asked. I turned to reply, but what I saw made my jaws drop, once again.

"Sha-Sha- Shariat? What are you doing here?"

"Working part-time? And serving people?"

"Hey man, you look good in that outfit. You should wear it to school" Austin exclaimed.

"Yes, and get laughed at and be embarrassed to death. Now, can I take your order? I would prefer it if you would kindly let me take your orders, so that I can rest." Shariat rolled his eyes.

"Always the gentleman," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Now, can I please take your order?" Shariat asked annoyedly.

"Fine, you're no fun at all," I huffed out, " What's the special menu today?"

"Fish and Chips"

"Okay, I'll have steak and fries."

" Why'd you ask if you wouldn't even order the special menu?" Shariat asked exasperatedly, " and you Austin? "

"I'll have what the lady has." Austin smirked when he got the reaction he wanted. A blush.

"Gosh. You two just met for like what? 2 weeks? And you're already flirting," Shariat said while shaking his head, " Remind me again, why are we best friends again?"

"Because I'm awesome and undeniably handsome." He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth which blinded both of us.

"Hey Shariat, when is your shift over?" Austin asked.

"Umm, 8:00 pm. Why do you ask?"

Austin showed his perfect white teeth again and laughed evilly.

"Let's grab some drinks at Starbucks later, shall we? Just the three of us…"

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, it's almost 8:00. I should go change out of these clothes. Wait for me at the front door."

"Aww, don't! You look so cute in these clothes!" Austin mocked.

Shariat huffed and balled his hand into a fist and walked into the kitchen, leaving a snickering Austin and an amused me behind.

After the food arrived, Austin and I shoved the food down our throat. After we were done, I wiped my mouth with a napkin and started to get up. Austin followed me, and escorted me to the door. I giggled with amusement when he bowed and held the door open for me. It was snowing outside and I gasped at the pretty white snowflakes that were slowly drifting down from the beautiful night sky.

"So, this Christmas is a white Christmas huh?" I asked Austin, while smiling towards the sky, " It's beautiful, isn't it?

"But not as beautiful as the girl beside me." Austin told me with a twinkle in his eyes. I blushed at his comment. My friends and parents always said that I am beautiful, but I never believed them because I was never one who cared for the looks. But the way Austin said it, it almost made me believe that I am truly beautiful.

When Shariat finally arrived, we walked towards the nearest Starbucks. Suddenly, Austin's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said into his Iphone. There was a small pause and then…

"BIG BRO! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU STUPID DOUCHEBAG! GET HOME AND HELP ME WITH MY HOMEWORK!" We were all shocked since Austin's sister shouted so loud that we heard it, even though it's not in the speaker mode. After that dramatic scene, Shariat and I giggled and poked each other. Austin, on the other hand, looked downright embarrassed.

"Geez sis, Calm down. You on your period or something?", Austin mumbled, " Plus, I never promised you to help you on your homework. I'm having the time of my life now, so BYE!"

"OH DON'T YOU DARE! IF YOU END THE CALL RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR SILLY LITTLE CRUSH. AND YOU CRUSH IS DEFINITELY NOT CIN-"

"Hey Sis! You promised! Shut up, will you? Alright, alright, I'll help you with your homework … after I get home."

"NO! IF YOU DON'T COME RIGHT NOW, I'LL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL ABOUT YOUR CRUSH ON -"

"OKAY, sis! Chill, I'm coming right now. Right this second. Okay?!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shariat burst into laughter after Austin ended the call.

"So… I'm assuming that you can't come now?"

"Yeah, dude… Sorry. Take Cindi with you to Starbucks, I promised her a drink…"

"Oh well, not our fault your sis is totally a mean girl."

We waved and I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"By the way. Don't have too much fun without me!" Austin called to us as he started to walk away.

As we walked into the doors of Starbucks, we glanced around and saw a table beside a sweet couple.

"Hey, Shariat, look at that cute couple over there. Aren't they cute?" I asked oohing and ahhing over that couple.

We got closer and I realized that we knew those two people. I realized with sudden mischief that it was Webber and Evelyn. I placed my finger over my mouth, and signaled Shariat to be quiet. Shariat nodded.

I placed my hand over my pocket, and pulled out my phone. Shariat copied my move, and we both opened our camera. We tapped the film button, and started to take a video of Webber and Evelyn's night in the Starbucks.

They were talking, laughing, and slapping each other. I tried to move closer so that their figures were more prominent. Just as I was about to click "end", Webber scooted towards Evelyn and gave her a kiss on the left cheek! I shrieked when I saw the scene, and quickly pressed end to my video, and then I tucked my phone safely into my pocket.

After I shrieked, Webber and Evelyn found out that someone saw them, and quickly turned around. I snickered at their startled faces, and decided to scare them good.

I silently walked around to where they were sat, and came up behind them and -

"Boo!"

"AHHHHH!" Webber shrieked like a little girl, while Evelyn jumped onto his lap.

"You - You - You should see your faces!", I howled with laughter.

"Not funny." Evelyn scowled, while Webber looked sheepish.

"Sure, whatever you say." I snickered.

"Wait, just one sec, " I called out to Webber and Evelyn. Hmmm I should make a couple name for them. How about Eveber? No no, it doesn't sound good. Aha! Weblyn! Hmm.. It sounds nice enough. Anyways, back to the main topic.

"Shariat, come on out! Webber and Evelyn knows that I'm here." I called out. A few moments passed, and Shariat came out with his phone in his hand. He winked at me, and clicked something on his phone, and kept it in his pocket.

He then proceeded to say, "Geez love birds. You're already being like Austin and Cindi!"

I looked at him in disbelief and slapped his back. Hard.

"Just because you don't have a girl/boy that took an interest in you, doesn't mean that-" I tried to say.

"Whatevs, we're leaving. AND! Don't you dare tell anyone about what you just saw! Or you're dead!" Webber threatened.

"Unless you give me a reason to!" I sang back to Webber while he flipped me the bird.

After Webber and Evelyn left, Shariat got me my favourite drink and we sat down at a table.

"Shame Austin can't come…" Shariat said.

"Hey!" I smiled mischievously, "He told us not to have too much fun without him right?"

"Right. So what's on your mind Mrs. Callaway?"

"What!?" I spluttered out.

"What's on your mind Mrs. Callaway?" He repeated.

I blushed and exclaimed, " I'm not Mrs. Callaway!"

When I finally finished my drink, I tossed it into the bin. We stood up and walked over to the entrance which showed us the snow falling slowly into the streets.

"Isn't it beautiful? The first snow." I asked

"Yeah it's beautiful, like…"

"Like what?"

"Never mind."

"Oh…"

"May I escort you home? My lady?"

"Why yes. Thank you, kind sir."

We walked home side by side laughing together at our corny jokes. When we finally reached the doorstep of my house, I was a teeny tiny bit sad to see him go.

I was about to say goodbye when Shariat start saying, "Hey, Cindi! Look at that mistletoe! Look at how beautiful it is."

"Yeah, my mom hung it up this morning."

"Well, we're just under it."

Before I could comprehend what had happened, he bent down so he could be the same height as me. He leaned in and I felt his warm breath on my numb lips. I became nervous about what might happen, but he turned at the last second, and gave me a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Um well, Adieu!" He said while backing away. As I watched his back fade away, I reached up to touch the warm spot where he kissed and felt myself blush.

Author's Note : Please comment and tell us what you think? Would you vote for Shariat and Cindi to be together, or Austin and Cindi? The poll will end in two weeks! :)


	5. I Never Knew That

Finally, I snapped out of my trance and yelled, "Shariat! Wait!"

I ran up to him and gave him a hug, turned back, and ran up the stairs leading to my porch. I opened the door, and went behind it, but not before giving Shariat a quick wave. I peeked out the glass pane and saw Shariat, standing there like an idiot.

When I was about to close the curtains, Shariat must have spotted me, because he waved at me. I bit my lips and gave him a shy smile, then proceeded to close the curtains with another small wave to him. After that "mistletoe kiss", I quickly showered and fell asleep with a conflicted expression on my face.

On the next day, I went to school as usual. Everyone in the school started wearing winter coats and were planning about their Winter vacation.

"Hey, what got you in such a mood?" Dior asked.

"Nothing, just that... " I smiled.

Evelyn pulled me aside and whispered hurriedly.

"You didn't tell anyone about the umm... you know what, right?"

I smirked and laughed, "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?"

"Cindi, c'mon, we're best friends since forever! What can't you not tell me?"

"There's nothing to worry about!"

After that, Evelyn seemed to remember something and she screamed out loud.

"AHHH! I just remembered! What were you doing with Shariat yesterday night at Starbucks?!"

At the mention of Shariat's name, I blushed.

They oohed and ahhed over my blush and smiled wickedly.

"Aha! I knew it! Something happened, right?" Dior questioned.

"What do you think?" I said, expressionless..

"Details! I want details!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Nope." I said, popping the p at the end of the word.

"Come on, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Dior asked with her puppy dog eyes. I knew that Dior can be quite persuading when she used her puppy dog eyes, and I made the mistake to look at it. I knew it right then that I was cornered, but then suddenly -

Ring~~~~~~~~

The bell saved me and I ran away saying a rushed adieu to my great friends. Never in my whole life had I ever been this grateful for the bell.

I ran into the class I shared with Austin and sat next to him, still smiling like an idiot.

"What are you smiling at?" Austin asked.

"Nothing!" I said suddenly feeling guilty. I shouldn't have this feeling since I'm not even Austin's girlfriend.

"Hey! Where are you going on Christmas break?" He asked.

"Umm... I'm staying home. With nowhere to go..."

"You know, you could come with me, Shariat and Webber. We're going to go Disneyland. Shariat somehow got hold of six free tickets and 4 free rooms in the Disneyland resort."

"Really! I wish that I could... But I don't think that my mom would allow me to."

"It's fine. I'm sure that my mom would be able to convince your mom, if I can't. By the way, you should invite Dior and Evelyn too. Just so that your mom won't freak out. " Austin chuckled.

"Yeah, sure" I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs. Beaufort?" Austin asked.

"Yes Austin?" my mom replied.

"Would it be alright if Cindi came with me, Shariat and Webber to Disneyland for 3 days?"

"Cindi!? With you!? Are Shariat and Webber girls?"

"Umm... No Mrs. Beaufort, they're - "

"Absolutely not! I will not leave my daughter at the hands of 3 boys."

"Mrs. Beaufort, I'm planning on inviting Cindi's two best friends to come with us."

"Well then... Are there any adult supervisions?"

"Well, if you count the resort staff as "adult supervisions", then yes, but if - "

"Absolutely not! There may be girls, but what if- "

"Mom! I'm sure that we're going to be fine.", I cutted in, " We're just going to Disneyland. No one is going to kidnap us!"

"Are you sure honey?"

"Of course I am, " I exclaimed exasperatedly, "I want to go out with my friends, mom. Please?"

"Fine," my mom sighed, " Oh! And make sure to bring back souvenirs!" Now look who's more excited, me or my mom?

"Alright," I sighed, "Austin, come here, let's call Evelyn and Dior, and see what they're parents say."

I unlocked my phone, and dialed Evelyn's number. As soon as she picked it up, I placed it far away from my ear. It's good that I did, because she shrieked and said, " I KNEW IT!"

" Knew what? I tentatively asked.

"YOU AND AUSTIN ARE DATING! " Evelyn screamed.

I blushed, "No, we're not."

"Uh huh, " Evelyn replied, " and I'm Gabrielle Chanel."

"So, we're dating huh? How come I never knew that?" Austin said with an amused expression.

"Ohhhhhhhh, did I just hear Austin's voice?"

"NO! I mean yes, but it's not what you think!"

"How do you know what I'm thinking? So tell me, what do you think that I was thinking about after I heard Austin's voice?"

"That we are dating, and I'm bringing him to see his future mother-in-law."

"Damn girl, you're smart!" Evelyn whistled.

"Anyways, I was going to ask you, can you go to Disneyland with us?"

"Yeah, my mom allows me to go."

"How about Dior?"

"She's going too."

"Good. So meet up at 9:00 on..." I trailed off

"Thursday." Austin piped in.

"Okay, I'll inform DIor. Bye!" Evelyn called back.

As the call ended, I let out a sigh of relief, but that sense of relief didn't last long, because Austin asked me a question that I was trying to avoid since the call ended.

"So, how come I never knew that we were dating?"

"Ah, it's nothing of importance." I waved my hands in front of my face, trying emphasize my point.

"So why are we not dating?" Austin asked while poking me. I never knew someone could be so irritable yet cute. Why is he so cute?

"Because! I'm not someone who is careless about their relationships."

Opps! Did I just say it out loud? I thought to myself.

"Yes you did." Austin answered my thought. I gave him an incredulous look.

"You're just too easy to read." He smirked.

I face palmed myself and gave him the death glare.

"It's not my fault that I could read you like an open book!" Austin whined and pouted at me, jutting his bottom lips out like a child who lost his toy.

"C'mon, stop pouting. We're going to Disneyland on Thursday! Go home and pack!" I said sounding awfully like a mom scolding her child.

"It's Monday, Cindi! Don't be such a party pooper."

I rolled my eyes, " I'm just being responsible unlike someone." I raised one eyebrow and smiled a bit.

"You're just obsessed with me."

"Out, out, out right now!" I mockingly shooed him out of my door and down my porch. It was snowing outside. Again. This time, I avoided the mistletoe, afraid of the weird guilty feeling I might have. I really have forgotten who I was with. Just as I was about to say goodbye, Austin pulled me under the mistletoe and planted a warm and loving kiss that engulfed me as a whole. At that exact moment, my heart melted. It was like drinking hot chocolate on a snowy day, reading indoors on a rainy day, licking a pink popsicle on a hot sunny day, and most of all, feeling what I've never experienced. Love. Not the friendship kind of love, not the family kind of love. The boy girl kind of love. My mind right then was a huge jumble of mess.

After the kiss ended, I was smiling like an idiot. An idiot who couldn't think of anything at that moment.

"So, what would you say? Be my girlfriend."

After a long pause, I finally replied.

"So much patience, Callaway." I teased, still smiling like an idiot. My mind finally decided to function properly and enable me to speak.

Austin pouted, "Come on, the answer is either yes or yes! It's not that hard!"

I turned away from him and let my hair hide one side of my face while I try to hold back my laughter. Austin must have thought that I was angry because he started panicking. In the cutest way ever!

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Argh! Where is the tissue paper when you need one?" He frantically searched and scavenged his pockets for a tissue. He hopelessly stood there and I couldn't hide my laughter anymore so I burst out laughing. He looked really confused with his head tilted to one side. Seeing that scene reminded me of a puppy, waiting for his owner to show him where the treats went.

"You're just too cute for your own good. Come here." I said while opening my arms. He came.

"Good doggie." I giggled, and patted his head. He shot me a dirty look.

"Have you ever seen a dog that has this kind of hot body? Actually, scratch that. Have you ever seen a dog with a high IQ and a hot body? Not to mention the popularity!" Austin asked, feigning hurt.

"Alright, alright. You're not a dog, but...! Go pack your bags."

"Yes, mommy~" Austin grumbled.


	6. Disneyland and Roller Coasters

"Finally!" Austin exclaimed while raising his hand, and standing where a thin ray of sun shined on the damp Earth.

"What are you? A beggar than found fifty dollars on the ground?" Evelyn asked while rolling her eyes.

I guess we were all excited because Evelyn broke out into a grin not long after she chastised Austin. We all stood impatiently at the train station and waited for train we should be taking.

"The 7:00 train to Disneyland Paris, coming into station." A female monotone voice rang out. We all got giddy and excited and we gathered our luggages and boarded the comfy train. We found a spot on the train with 6 seats that looks like an U. We girls sat together on the left side, and the guys sat on the right side. As the train pulled out of the station, the guys checked their phone and started whispering to each other, quite mysteriously may I add… Hmmm. Something fishy must be going on. After several minutes of the guys whispering urgently to each other, I decided to ask what was going on. Just as I was about to ask, Evelyn beat me to it.

"What are you guys talking about?" The energetic Evelyn asked.

"Yeah? What are you guys up to?" The quiet Dior spoke up as well.

"Um…" Austin squirmed quite uncomfortably.

"Can you please stop squirming around?" I asked which showing him a fake smile. I was texting to my aunt and I'm not thankful at all for the interruption.

"No, sorry." Austin grinned in a way that reminded me of the Cheshire cat.

"Talk about immature kids. "I mumbled.

Unfortunately for me, Austin sat beside me, so he got to poke me non stop as my "punishment". The ride to Disneyland was quite long, so I plugged in my earphone, and started to scroll through my news feed. Around an hour later, I started to get drowsy, and leaned into a broad shoulder beside, and fell into deep slumber. After what seems like minutes later, an attendant pushed a trolley through the walkway, and started to sell drinks and snacks.

"Ughhh." I groaned, " Remind me again, why am I on this train, instead of sleeping back home?"

I was met with silence. I slowly opened my drowsy eyes, and looked around. The scene before me almost took away 10 years of my life, and blinded my eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Keep the level of PDA down!" I snickered while covering my eyes, " First, you ruined my ears, now, you're ruining my eyes, Evelyn!"

I was met with silence, yet again. I sighed, and decided to not disturb the happy little couple. As I settled down, I was beginning to doze off yet again, but a notice from the crew immediately diminished the drowsiness.

"We will be arriving at Disneyland, Paris shortly."

"Come on, we're here." I exclaimed as I shook Austin by his shoulder.

The train suddenly halted and I gasped as I fell towards Austin broad chest. Just as I was about to remove myself from his chest, Austin caught me just in time and smirked.

"Did you want me to hug you so badly, Cindi?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, you know what, let's wake the others up. Everyone except Evelyn and Webber, that is"

We all got down the train after teasing each other about how sweet we all were. While Dior was rolling her eyes off in the corner somewhere…

After gawking at the impressive Disneyland which was covered in snow, we walked into the luxurious Disney Resort hotel lobby. The nice lady at the counter greeted us warmly.

"Bonjour, have you made room reservations?" She asked after knowing we were staying here.

"Oh yes, well, I have tickets that lets us have 4 free rooms." Shariat spoke up.

"May I see the tickets, sir?"

"Sure, wait." He got the tickets out from his bag and put it on the counter.

"Ok, sir, 2 honeymoon suites and 2 single rooms."

"What?!" We all exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, for the honeymoon suites, it's for couples. So, one male and one female only, sir. The single rooms are one person per room." She talked to us very politely that we found it hard to get angry with her.

"Um, miss, can we change the rooms?"

"Wait a moment, sir, let me check… Sorry, sir, there are no rooms free right now." She smiled at us apologetically.

"Soooooo," Evelyn started with a smirk on her face, " Dior and Shariat, why don't you go and take the single rooms?"

"No!" I yelled while Austin did a happy little dance.

"Does that mean that I get to share a room with Cindi?" Austin asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course," Evelyn answered with a sickening smile, at least sickening to me, " Don't you agree with me, Webber?"

"What can I say, you're just filled with mischief aren't you." Webber replied while shaking his head, " But! I do agree with you. "

Then, they both chuckled like crazy maniacs. I whined all the way through the foyer and kept on complaining about Austin. But my heart beats told me that all of those grumbles were just a lie. As we got near the rooms we have, we realized that our rooms were right across and next to each other. We girls squealed and jumped together while the guys watched.

"Let's check out the honeymoon suites!" Dior and Evelyn exclaimed.

"Wait… It's already 10:00 am, shouldn't we just drop our bags and head right over to Disneyland? So we get a full day there…" Shariat checked his watch.

We all nodded in agreement and prepared to set off for Disneyland. I got a small duffle bag and packed all the things I need. I made a mental list to myself.

Phone → Check

Charger → Check

A pair of clothes → Check

Tickets → Check …

Okay, I'm ready to go.

When we got near the entrance to Disneyland, we took 4 maps and began searching for rides to go on. Let's see here. The map says that… Ah Hah! A roller coaster!

"Ladies… and gentlemen…" I started with a innocent smile.

"Err. Yes?" Dior asked with a cautious expression on her face. She must have known that I'm up to no good.

"Would you like to go on a roller coaster?" I quickly asked.

Without waiting for their replies, I dragged Dior and Evelyn by their sleeves and pulled them into the long line of customers.

"Geez. Excited are we?" Shariat chuckled, " Why don't we go there? That line has less people!"

"Mr. Jackson, the line clearly states that only the VIP members are allowed." I rolled my eyes.

He smirked and pulled out 6 fast passes.

"See this? These words? It states Fast Passes."

"OH MY GOSH! First the free rooms, now this! How did you do that?" Evelyn exclaimed, "Did you bribe the owner of Disneyland or something?"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, but my uncle's best friend is the owner of Disneyland, Paris right now…" He laughed as he saw our excited and surprised faces.

"Sooooo, what are we waiting for?" I exclaimed, "Let's go!"

I forcefully pulled Evelyn and Dior to the line. As soon as we got in the line they shrieked as if they were gonna die. We got closer and closer to the roller coaster. Soon, we were the first in line. Evelyn looked like she might puke as she stared at the tracks high in the sky.

"Hey, you sure that this is a good idea?" Evelyn whined.

"Chill girl. It's Disneyland, it's safer than other amusement parks," I said.

We got on the 3rd car and waited. Suddenly, I felt a warm broad hand grip mine and turned my head to Austin, who was sitting beside me.

"Babe, you scared? Don't worry, I'll protect you!" He nudged me on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh dear god, what do I do? Please, do tell me, my knight in shining armour. I'm a damsel in distress!" I dramatically exclaimed while placing my hand on my forehead.

"Just hold on to me." Austin smirked in a deep dreamy voice that usually made girls swoon. Not me though! (On the outside) In the inside, I was fangirling nonstop.

"Please adjust your seat belts. The ride is about to start." a monotone female voice blared out through the speakers.

"Well, here goes nothing." I heard Dior murmur at the seat behind me.

"Come on, it's going to be fun, right Austin?" I asked. Now I felt a bit scared. I didn't hear any reply. I turned my head to look at Austin, but all I saw was a boy who was gripping onto the bar in front of us for his dear life.

Evelyn was praying rapidly and it was impossible to hear what she had to say to god. During her little prayer rant, I heard the words, die, fall and kill. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that Evelyn wanted all of us to die. At first, the ride was slow, but then, the speed slowly increased and the whole train of car went up the slop. Slowly. Evelyn looked like she died a thousand times. Her face was white and her eyes were shut tight. I smiled and looked over to Austin. Now it's his turn to start praying. I held his hand reassuringly and he gripped my hand tight.

"I never knew that I sat beside a girl!" I teased.

Unfortunately, Austin was still in his scaredy cat form, so he didn't reply. We were at the top of the slope and I barely noticed it when the whole thing went down. Austin started screaming like a girl while I laughed. Then, a loud scream that covered all the other screams rang out and everyone turned to see who it was. It was Evelyn, screaming her head off.

"Gosh Evelyn. Shut that mouth of yours!" I screamed, "You're killing my ears! Again!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" was all I got in response.

"Girlllll! Stop screaming please!" Webber exclaimed and laughed at the same time. Poor Webber, he had to sit beside Evelyn. Even before the ride, Evelyn clutched onto Webber's arm for dear life, and now, she's still clutching his arm. I'm surprised that Evelyn haven't already cut off the blood circulation in Webber's arm. After getting off, Evelyn was dizzy and was walking around in circles like a crazy person. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Webber, steadying her. Me, on the other hand, walked confidently to the exit and Austin looked a bit dazed. We were still holding hands and when I finally realized it, I blushed a bit. Austin suddenly screamed out loud, surprising all of us.

"AHHH! That was so fun! We have to go on again!"

After that, he forcefully dragged me onto the coaster again and again! After that second ride, I didn't know how many times he had dragged me to go on the roller coaster ride with him.

When he finally thought that he had enough, my face was green.

"Woah girl, you all right?" Shariat asked.

"Yeah, just let me rest for a second." I sighed.

"Sorry! Cindi! Let me take you to the bench over there." Austin apologized. He placed his strong arms below my legs and behind my shoulders and lifted me up as if I was weightless. I was surprised and gasped lightly. I shyly glanced up to his flawless face and he smiled down at me as I blushed. He gently put me down on the bench. Then, Shariat walked up to us with a silly smile on his face.

"Come on, I know this great ride in Disneyland," Shariat said, " I'll take you there after Austin gets back."

"I swear to god if it's a fast ri-" I started to threaten Shariat.

"Geez girl, it's a Peter Pan ride. I swear, it goes pretty slow, and it's dark for pretty much the whole ride, so go and cuddle with Austin all you like." Shariat winked.

I blushed and mumbled, "I am not going to cuddle with Austin."

"Whatever you say, princess!" Shariat teased.

"You guys do know that I'm still here right?" Austin butted in.

Author's Note : Alrightyyyyyy. Here's another chapter for you guys. Happygreenbirdy, thanks for the idea! I'll make sure to include more of it in my next chapter!


	7. Dior and the Mysterious Waiter

"Oh my gosh!," I exclaimed while clutching my heart, "I almost had a heart attack! Why did you try to take away ten years of my life?! What are you doing here? I thought that you went on the ride again?"

"Well, I decided not to," Austin replied, " Plus, you're just happy that I'm back."

"I'm not happy!" I tried very hard to frown, I really did. BUT! With a cute guy's face right in front of you, I don't think that anyone would be able to.

"Soooooooo..." Webber started, " Are you guys hungry? Because I am."

"When are you not? " Shariat stated.

"Hey, with girls chasing you because of your hot body, you get tired easily which will make you hungry. Anyways, you're just jealous that I have more fans." Webber sang.

"No I'm not, I'm just - " Shariat began, but was soon cut off by an exasperated Dior.

"Geez. Here I thought that only girls could start WW3." Dior teased, " I guess I was right in a way, I only see 1 boy in our group."

"Hey!" Shariat and Webber complained at the same time, " I'm not a girl!"

"I never said you were." Dior sang, "But seriously, let's grab something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Guess the cuddling can wait later." Austin whispered to me.

We walked into the restaurant that was just beside the haunted mansion while chatting playfully together. We all chose a table near the door and sat down.

"Hmm... Look at this! They have Mickey Mouse sundaes! The only problem is... It's a couple sundae, I guess I can't get it anymore." I sighed.

"Well, you'll always have me!" Austin exclaimed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slapped his hand and he backed away, whispering something to Shariat and Webber. They snickered and I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Austin Callaway" I threatened, " You better not tell them something you will regret, because I will make your life living hell."

"Beautiful, calm down, I know you love me too much to murder me."

"Try me." I shot back.

"May I get you something?" A waiter asked.

"Please give me a Mickey Mouse sundae," Austin told the blonde waiter.

"Actually, make that two." Webber piped in.

I widened my eyes in surprise, the only couple that I see here is the Weblyn couple. Ah well, I guess I can pretend to be one with Austin...?

"Alright, please write down the name of the couple, and your anniversary." the waiter handed Austin a piece of paper.

"Let me see... Austin and Cindi... " Austin mumbled.

I shot him a look, but played along, " And January 22 "

"Right, your birthday." Austin winked.

"Is it just me, or is this place suddenly hot?" Evelyn asked.

"Nope, definitely not you. I swear, the temperature just increased." Webber winked.

I narrowed my eyes. Two can play this game.

"Alright, let me see. The next one should be Webber and Evelyn, a.k.a. Weblyn. Anniversary... When is it?" I raised my eyebrow.

"July 19." Webber smirked at Evelyn.

"Ohhhhhh. Webber and Evelyn, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-" I started to sing.

"Shut up." Evelyn bit her lips and blushed.

"Ohhhhhhh. Evelyn is blushing!" I did a happy little dance. I little moment was quickly ruined by Dior's uncertainty.

"Sean? Is that you?"

"How do you know me?" The waiter turned and did a double take, "Wait... Dior...?"

"So it really is you!" Dior smiled, but it quickly turned into a scowl, and her eyes thinned into slits, "Where the hell have you been. You just left without an explanation!"

"Wait! Dior - "

"Oh don't you dare Dior me. You just left. After all that happy times we had together!" DIor exclaimed as she rose out of her seat, and started to walk towards the door.

"Dior! Wait. I can explain!" The waiter - Sean - called out and grabbed Dior's hand. Dior suddenly raised her other hand, and swiped it in front of her. SLAP! The sound resonated around the room. My eyes widened in shock, and my palm was covering my gaping mouth. It took me a few seconds to realize that Sean was slapped. By the time I had recovered from my initial shock, Dior was already out the door.

I quickly ran towards the way Dior exited and tried to follow her. Thank god that I am a fast runner, or else I've would have lost her.

"Dior!" I grabbed her hand.

"Leave me alone." She cried.

"Hey. It's alright. You don't have to tell me about it. " I reassured her.

"Okay. " She sniffled.

After a few minutes later, her crying subsided, so I decided to take her back, but not before her tear stains were wiped. As we walked back to our group, i found out that we are lost.

"Umm Dior, do you happen to have a map with you..?" I asked. I prayed to god that she had one with her because I left my belongings in the restaurant.

"No. But I do have my phone." Dior smiled weakly.

"Great! Let me see. Ahah! Here. " i dialed Evelyn's number, and tapped my foot impatiently. Although it only took her a few seconds to pick up, it felt like hours.

"Where in the world are you guys?" Evelyn exclaimed.

"I dunno." I muttered.

"Well then, ask someone!"

"There's no one around."

"Then move and find someone!"

"Alright."

We wandered around for a few minutes before we finally spotted a ride. I squinted my eyes and saw the words Splash Mountains on a huge sign.

"Hey Evelyn, you still there?" I asked

"Yeah, know where you are yet?"

"I guess. From where I am, I could see the Splash Mountain ride."

"Let me see, you should be around the area of the Rivers of America area. What the hell are you doing there?"

"I don't know, we were wondering around!"

"Fine," Evelyn huffed, " I'll send Austin and Shariat to find you guys."

"Yeah, we'll wait here." I sighed and ended the call.

I looked towards Dior, and found her staring longingly at the Splash Mountain ride.

"You wanna go on the ride?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I guess that has to wait huh?"

"Why don't we go on the ride during the afternoon? That way we won't catch a cold."

"Yeah sure."

I tried to think of ways to comfort Dior, but didn't know how, so we fell into an awkward silence. After what seemed like days, I faintly heard Austin's sound.

"Cindi? You there?"

"Dior, did you hear that?" I jumped up.

"Yeah I did, that's Austin's sound right?" she replied, playing with her hands, " Wait- Austin!? He found us?!"

"Austin!" I yelled at the top of our voice, "C'mon Dior, don't just stand there! Let's go and find them."

All along the way, I yelled Austin's name. After a couple of seconds, Austin's hair came into view. Suddenly, a mischievous idea came into my mind. I motioned for Dior to be quiet and stay in the dark. She nodded when she realized that I wanted to surprise Austin. I crept behind Austin and then jumped onto his back, and whispered, " Guess who!"

I guess I may or may not have used too much strength because my jump sent both of us tumbling to the ground. We landed onto the ground with Austin above me. One of his arm was around my waist, while the other was supporting his weight so that he didn't crush me.

As I stared into his eyes, I didn't notice that our faces had inched closer and closer to each other until my lips were barely touching his. I halfheartedly tried to pull away, but Austin was quicker than me. He swiftly pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened in surprise. I froze in shock. A few seconds later, he slowly pulled away.

"You alright?" He frowned.

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered, "I-I guess I'm al-alright. What about you? You look shaken"

"You got me worried there." Austin confessed, " I thought that I had lost you."

I looked at him dumbfounded. Austin Callaway, the most popular boy in school, is worried for Cindi Beaufort, a girl that hides in the shadow. Who knew that this day would come?

"Hey, I'm fine. No need to worry, I was only chasing DIor. Speaking of it, where is she? She was just with me!" I exclaimed.

"You know, you should be glad that this place isn't crowded." A familiar voice spoke behind Austin - Dior.

"God!" I cried, " First, Austin tried to take away 10 years of my life during the roller coaster, and now you!"

"C'mon, get up love birds!" Dior exclaimed, "As much as I would like to see you guys relieve your - ah, sexual tension, I do not want to see it in person."

"We do not - " I started to say.

"Whatever floats your boat." Dior shrugged. I glanced sideways toward Austin, and saw him staring at the floor with pink cheeks. If I had to bet on something at that moment, I would have placed my money on the fact that my face is just as red as Austin's, if not more.

"Let's get going, this place is creepy." Dior muttered. We walked in silence, with Dior leading us.

"Wait a sec, how did you even get here?" Austin suddenly asked.

"By running." I answered.

"You know, this place isn't even on the map!" Austin cried, " If it wasn't for the staff, I surely wouldn't have found you two!"

"Well then, congratulations on finding us?" I raised my eyebrows, " But staffs? How come I didn't see them?"

"Umm... They're right there. It's a dessert shop. " Austin rolled his eyes.

"Oh! It really is there! I want to get something to eat. I'm starving." I begged, "Come on Austin. Come on Dior! Don't you guys want to grab something to eat? Pretty please?"

"The puppy dog eyes do not work on me." Dior shrugged, "It only works on boys. By the way, Austin, don't look at her eyes."

"Too late, " Austin said, "C'mon Dior, let's just give her something to eat. Look at her, she's too thin!"

"Whipped," muttered Dior under her breath, " You are so whipped."

"I'm not!" Austin argued.

"You so are."

Author's Note : Guysssssss! I'm so sorry! Last week was my exam week so I didn't get to write a new chapter! I'm sorry. So sorry. Forgive me?


	8. Splash Mountain

"Why don't you go ahead and take her? I can already see the exit from here, I can go alone." Dior suggested.

"Absolutely not, a lady should not walk alone in a place like this." Austin raised his eyebrows.

"You're just thinking too much, besides I have my phone with me, you can always contact me." Dior shrugged. Huh, she's shrugging a lot lately, ah well, not my problem.

"Okay…?" Austin replied, unsure.

Dior raised her eyebrows and smiled, then stalked towards Austin. She leaned up and whispered something into Austin's ear, causing his face to heat up and his head to tilt towards my direction. When he caught me looking at him, he turned his head and looked towards the floor.

"Alright! Bye~~~" Dior sang, and winked at me. I questioned her with my eyes, but she only smirked in response and started to walk away. As her form slowly retreated into the shadows, I looked towards Austin and smiled.

"So, you gonna take me to the restaurant or what?" I grinned at him.

"Nope, I'm taking you to the Peter Pan ride." He grinned back.

"The ride Shariat told me about?" I sighed, but quickly brightened up, "Can't we go on Splash Mountain?"

"Nope." Austin answered while grabbing my hand.

"Please?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. "

"Please?"

"Nope. "

"Please?"

"Nope. "

"Please?"

"Fine!" Austin sighed, " Let's go."

"Yay! Love you!" I screamed and ran towards the ride.

I ran for a few more seconds and stopped. I stayed in my placed and listened. I furrowed my brows, and turned my head, but was met with sight of Austin staring at me with his mouth agape.

I stared at him quizzically, but all he did was continue staring at me. My cheeks reddened.

"Stop staring, and move your feet!" I complained with my red cheeks.

"Umm… Umm… okay…?" Austin blinked his eyes, but made no motions to move.

I ran back to him and dragged his arm, "Come on! Don't just stand there!"

"Umm Cindi, what did you just say?" Austin asked with wide eyes.

"I said, Come on! Don't -"

"No no no, not that one, the sentence before."

"Ummm. Stop staring?"

"No no, before that one."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I think that I said yay! I love you… Wait… I said WHAT!?"

My jaws dropped. Did I really say 'I love you' to Austin. Oh god. This is bad. Very bad… Why did I say it.

"Cindi?" Austin waved his hand in front of my face. When I didn't respond to him, he snapped his fingers.

"Cindi. Are you okay?"

"Ummm yeah. I guess?" I smiled awkwardly, "How about we forget what I just said. "

"Yeah sure, but let's get going. We've got to get to the ride before we meet up with our friends." Austin smiled crookedly.

"Right. The ride." My eyes lit up, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Girls these days… " Austin muttered.

" Austin~~" I whined, " Move faster. The line is soooooo long! I wanna go on the ride faster!"

"Geez, why are you so excited for the ride? " Austin raised his eyebrows.

"Because I like it." I replied, " and it's like I can see the whole world from there. "

" You're one of a kind. Most girls would be like, I don't know, something similar to this?" Austin smirked, and starting mimicking a girl's voice with a sassy tone, "Like omigosh, going on that ride, could make you wet, which is like tots disgusting."

"Well, I'm not that kind of girl." I said with my arms folded in front of my chest.

"By the way, We don't have to wait in order to go on the ride!" Austin exclaimed, " We have tickets called the FAST PASS!"

"Do you see my bag with me?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"No, but I do see two tickets in my hand." Austin smirked.

" Thanks." I smiled brightly at him, " Let's go."

And with that, I pulled Austin along and ran towards the line. A few minutes later, I found myself sitting next to Austin. We were both wear raincoats just to stay dry. Although it probably won't work.

Suddenly, a voice blared through the speakers, signaling us that the ride is going to start. I turned my head towards Austin and saw his face a pale white.

" Are you afraid of heights?" I asked with an amused smile.

"N-no. I'm n-not!" Austin stuttered.

"Totally." I answered.

As I looked towards the front, we were already half way up the slope. A few seconds later, the whole disneyland broke into my view. That's when I knew that our ride had just begun. As that thought entered my mind, a huge grin broke onto my face.

"Ummm Cindi? Why are you - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Austin screamed.

"YES!" I screamed into the air as our cart flew down the track, " This is awesome!"

"THIS IS TOTALLY NOT!" Austin screamed back at me, "I AM NEVER GOING ON THIS RIDE WITH YOU."

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW! AND SMILE!" I screamed a warning at him.

"WHY?"

"YOU'LL SEE!"

Just as I finished my sentence I raised my hand to form the peace sign, and smiled. Without a warning, a wave of water was sent toward us, drenching us in the process. Okay, maybe not everyone, because I wasn't wet.

As our ride ended, Austin looked like he saw a ghost.

"Austin?" I waved my hands in front of his face.

"Yeah?" He weakly answered.

"You alright?"

"I guess"

"Wanna go again?"

"HELL NO!"

"Okay…" I grumbled, " You're no fun at all. But let's go get our pictures."

"What pictures?" Austin asked.

"The Splash Mountain ride takes a picture every time someone goes onto the ride. It's taken right before the splash drenches everyone. At least that's what I saw. I did some homework on that."

"Umm, maybe we should pass."

"But I want it, " I whined, "It could be a souvenir! Like to remind us of our good times!"

"Ughh. Fine. let's go get them after the cart stopped."

When our ride stopped, everyone started climbing out. Since Austin was closer to the side, he got out first, and held out his hand to me. I accepted his hand.

"Let's go." I jumped up and down, " The pictures are given at the right side of the exit."

As we went through the exit, we took off our rain coat. When Austin took his rain coat off, my heart skipped a beat. Why? It was because he was drenched. From the top of his head, to his toes. I ranked my eyes up and down his body, enjoying the view I got. His clothes were sticking onto his skin, which showed his abs. As I continued to ogle at him, I heard a few snickers.

"Enjoying the view?" Webber asked with his eyebrows raised.

"What view?" I asked while turning my head away reluctantly from Austin's chest.

"Oh, just the view of Austin's abs." Shariat snickered.

Just then, Austin decided to lift his shirt. I looked at him with surprised eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked Austin.

"Just giving you the chance to admire my body." Austin wiggled his eyebrows.

I blushed, and looked away from him.

"Anyways," I started changing the subject, "How did you guys find us?

"Oh I don't know, maybe because there is someone called Dior, who just so happens to know that you are here." Dior rolled her eyes.

"Alright," I smiled, "Where do you guys want to go to?"

"How about the Big Thunder Mountain ride?" Evelyn suggested, "By the way, here's your bag and everything you left behind when you went to chase Dior."

"Thanks," I flashed her a grateful smile, "Wait, before we go, Austin and I have to go and buy our picture."

"Awwwww, you remembered!? I was hoping that you would have forgotten about it." Austin complained.

"Not a chance," I replied.

"Fine," He grumbled out, " Just don't show it to anyone else."

"Alright," I sighed, " I won't. You're no fun at all"

By the time our conservation came to an end, we were reaching the area where the photos were showed. As I found our photo, I grabbed ordered two of them and grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him to the cashier. I stood there for a few moments until an elderly woman came through the door with two photos in her hand. She placed the photos in frames, and placed it in a bag, then proceeded to hand it to me. When she caught sight of me and Austin's entwined hand, she smiled.

"Young lady, keep your money" The elderly woman said when she saw me flipping through my wallet.

"Why? But these must be paid for!" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"All photos taken today are free as long as the two person in the picture are a couple, or future couple." The elderly woman smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

I blushed, wondering which kind of relationship did she think that we were.

"Are you sure?" Austin asked while blushing.

"Of course my dear. Now run along, have a nice day!" She waved towards us while ushering us out.

"Well that was weird." Austin blinked his eyes several time.

"I totally agree with you, but hey! We got the photos for free!"

"Speaking of it, why did you order two of it?"

"One for you, and one for me."

"Why me?"

"Because you went on the ride with me. Anyways, stop asking questions! It's annoying!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"What's annoying?" Dior asked.

"Austin." I replied.

"Not surprised." Dior shrugged.

"HEY!" Austin complained, " I heard that! "

"Anyways," I quickly inserted in, let's go to the place that Evelyn wanted to go to."

"You mean the Big Thunder Mountain?"

"Right." I replied, " Let's gooooo!"

Half an hour later, I finally found myself waiting at the entrance of the Big Thunder Mountains with Austin and Dior by my side. As I tapped my foot impatiently, I looked towards the direction in which Evelyn, Webber and Shariat are at.

"You guys done yet?" I screamed at them.

"Yeah, yeah." Webber screamed back.

A few seconds later, I heard Evelyn talking about a perfect ride.

"So, are we ready to go in yet?" I asked.

"Yes. But before we go in, just know that the seats are in two per row. So Dior and Shariat, why don't you sit together. Webber and I will sit together, so Cindi and Austin, you guys are also sitting together." Evelyn smiled innocently at me.


	9. Thunder Mountain Part 1

"Anyways… Let's go! To the ride!" Austin pointed towards the entrance with Webber and Shariat right behind him.

"Boys." Dior muttered.

I inched closer to Evelyn and hissed out, " What are you trying to do? "

"Oh nothing, just trying to help you out there." Evelyn winked at me.

"With what?"

"You'll see." Evelyn smiled.

As we got into line, screams were heard from within. I cringed.

"What type of ride is this?" I asked.

"I dunno, some type of ride that's in the dark?" Dior replied.

"Oh. Uh. Then … Okay…?" I shrugged.

"Don't worry. Your knight in shining armour will be sitting right beside you." Dior teased.

I rolled my eyes, "He's not my knight in shining armour."

"Who isn't?" A voice butted in.

"Austin." I replied without looking.

"Oh really? I'm not? I'm hurt!" The same voice exclaimed. I whirled around.

"When did you get here?" I exclaimed, "I thought that you were running towards the entrance?"

"Yeah, but you girls didn't come with, so I came back because Webber didn't want to come and Shariat is too lazy to come. So they both didn't want to -. "

"Okay, okay. I get your point. No need to ramble. " I rolled my eyes.

"Now now kids, " Evelyn clicked her tongue, "No need to flirt in public areas."

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" Austin and I yelled at the same time.

"U-huh, just keep telling yourself that." Evelyn sang.

"Okay then, I'll keep telling myself that." Austin sang back..

Evelyn stared at Austin with an incredulous look.

"Let's get going." I muttered, "I wouldn't want to miss the ride."

After 3 agonizing minutes, my nerves were officially wrecked.

"Umm, guys… ? I don't think that we should go onto the ride anymore." I tentatively suggested.

"Why?" Webber asked.

"Listen carefu- **AHHHHHHHHH**! - YOU HEAR THAT!? YOU HEAR THAT SCREAM!"

"Chill Cindi. It's not as scary as you think it is!" Shariat placed a comforting hand on my shoulders.

"Not scary for you!" I muttered under my breath.

"You'll be fine." Webber reassured me.

"Cindi!"

"Yeah Dior?"

"Ummm… Is this ride going to be fast?"

"Do I look like I have a description of the ride in my hands?"

"Umm… No."

"Smart." I ended the conservation.

"Grumpy Cindi." Dior pouted at me.

I closed my eyes and ignored the comment. A few seconds later, when I thought that the ride was finally going to begin, Shariat's voice resonated through my skull. Why? It was because that idiot just had to shout at the top of his lungs when we are in a SAME RIDE that haven't even started!

"WEBBER! THIS RIDE IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Shariat called out.

Webber covered his ear, "Man, you sit right behind me, you don't have to yell! I don't think that mom would appreciate to have a deaf child!"

"Nah, she won't. She'll love you no matter what."

"I'll pretend that I heard nothing."

"Up to you." Shariat shruged.

"Everyone who will join the ride. Please make sure that your seat belts are buckled firmly. During the ride, please do not stretch your hand outside of your cart. Until you reached your destination, please do not try anything - " A monotone voice resonated through the room, but was cut off by Webber's remark.

"Geez. Who does that person think we are? Some 5 years old kids or something? With the tone and the words that she is saying, it's like we're kids that disobeyed them or something." Webber rolled his eyes.

"Webber!" Evelyn scolded, " It's called a precaution. Not everyone knows about it, and I doubt that you would even know it. If something happened during the ride, it's most likely going to be caused by you."

"No it's not!"

"Uhuh. Totally."

"Attention everyone. The ride is about to start. Please follow the instructions that were just said.

 **A/N : Okay guys. I'm so sorry. But my school just started, and there's science fair and all those other subjects that I have to do, so I didn't have time to write any chapters. Just so you know, I may not be able to post any chapters for next week. So, to compensate for what I wouldn't be able to do, I'm going to give you a SNEAK PEEK of this story in some future chapters. So here you go!**

"Can I sleep with you?" I blurted out.

"What?" Austin asked with his eyes wide. It was a comical scene, and if it weren't for the situation, I would have laughed so hard until my sides hurt.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared." I repeated with my red cheeks, which I'm sure he could see due to the ray of moonlight that shined onto my face.

"Yeah, sure."

I felt the bed move.

"Come on in." Austin patted the space next to him.

I crawled onto his bed and faced him, " Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, " Try to get some sleep tonight okay?"

"Yeah sure, thanks." I whispered. After that, I fell asleep. A sleep without any nightmares.

The next time that I woke up, the sunlight was streaming through the curtains. I tried to sit up and close the curtains, but failed. I tried again, and failed again. I sighed, looking around for source of my failed attempts.

A second later, I found the source, Austin. His hands are still wrapped tightly around my waist.

I stared down at him for a few seconds, and decided to shake him awake. Just as I was about to reach over, he peeked open one of his eyes and look at me. He smiled at me with his eyes slightly narrowed due to the light.

"Hey beautiful."

 **Another SNEAK PEEK:**

Just then his eyes widened, and he took off, running towards the door. At first, I was confused, but when I looked towards the direction that Webber was looking at, I narrowed my eyes. Shariat was holding a sign that said, ' RUN! CINDI AND AUSTIN KNOWS ABOUT THE PIC. THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU.'

When Shariat saw me looking back at him, he whistled and crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it in the trash can. He then proceeded to smile innocently at me.

"Shall we?" I asked Austin sweetly.

"After you, my lady." Austin replied with his hands pointing towards the door.

And with that, I ran as fast as I could, with Austin hot on my heels.

"WEBBER CHARLES JACKSON! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when I saw Webber darting in between the sea of people ahead of us.

"YOU'LL KILL ME IF I GO BACK TO YOU!" Webber yelled back.

"WE AREN'T GOING TO KILL YOU." Austin called out.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD BELIEVE THAT?!"

"NO! BUT I SWEAR THAT WE'RE NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!" Austin yelled back.

"I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF LOSING MY CHANCE FOR KIDS!"


	10. Thunder Mountain Part 2

Austin gripped my hand tightly and closed his eyes as the ride started. I looked over to Austin and suppressed a giggle. Sadly, he was too focused in his world of fear to notice… The slow pace was really making me more excited and scared at the same time, causing more stomach cramps to form. As the car ascended the track, the steel grip on my hand tightened and I yelped out in pain.

"Ow, Austin! You're hurting me! I thought you loved roller coasters!"

I waited for a few seconds but got no reply. It was as if an alien had kidnapped the "real" Austin and left me with a cardboard Austin. The only movement I got from him was his continuous shaking and trembling. Then, we finally got to the top and stopped for a few moments. I could just barely make out the desperate praying coming from beside me.

"Please… God… Amen… Help… Me… I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die… "

Then, without warning, the car went down on full speed, twisting and turning on the tracks. The people in front of me and behind me all screamed out at the same time. Some shouted, "Whoo!", while Shariat's screams stood out. He was shouting something like…

"Oh my god, this is so awesome! I can see the ice cream stand from here!"

"We're in a dark place, there's no ice cream stand in here!" Webber yelped.

"Isn't that a ice cream stand?" Shariat pointed at nowhere.

"Where? I don't see anything!"

"There!"

"There's nothing around here!" I squinted my eyes.

"You see those lights over there? It reminds me of the ice cream stand."

As we were shooting through the tracks, our surrounding got darker, and darker. I realized that we were going through a cave.

I face palmed, "You idiot, there's no ice cream stand in a cave! Those are just lights pretending to be the minerals under the Earth's crust!"

"And there she goes again. Rambling on and on and on about some science facts that does not help you with your job in the future." Evelyn complained.

"I'll just pretend that I heard nothing," I huffed out.

I turned to Austin, trying to see his reaction. He was shutting his eyes tightly, his face all scrunched up.

"Hey Austin?" I waited for his reply.

"Yeah?" Austin said with his eyes shut tight.

"Are you alright? You look at bit tense. No. Scratch that. You look like you just seen a ghost!"

"Nothing, just bad memories. Very bad memories. Awfully bad memories." Austin slightly parted his closed eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" I suggested.

"It's just that I came here when I was a kid, and I nearly fell off the car because my brother pushed me."

"Oh," I whispered, " That's awful. But hey! Right now, you're with us, and not with your brother!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You know, the ride is going to end, might as well just relax and enjoy the ride."Yea

"Sure." Austin smiled weakly.

Around one minute later, the ride came to a stop. We all poured out of the cart with a weak looking Austin trailing behind us.

"Hey! Remember the ice cream cart that I saw earlier when we were almost going into the cave?" Shariat suddenly piped up.

"Shariat! I told you that it wasn't an ice cream-" I started, but was rudely interrupted by someone called Shariat.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. It's the minerals blah blah blah. The point it, we were never able to finish our sundaes, sooooooo, I want to buy some new ones, " Shariat exclaimed while placing his hand over his heart, " I live to eat ice creams! It's my life!"

I rolled my eyes at his antics

"Fine," Webber sighed, " What did I do in my past life to deserve a twin like you…?"

"Guys…?" Austin called out.

"Yeah?" Dior and Evelyn replied simultaneously.

"Can we go to the haunted mansion after we get the ice cream?" Austin question.

"Haunted mansion? You mean the one near the Peter Pan ride?" Webber asked, " Yeah sure, why not. Gives me a chance to find damsels in distress so that I could be their knight in shining armour."

"Let's go then! To the haunted mansion!" Shariat exclaimed and dragged a protesting Austin and exasperated Evelyn with him. I smiled at the sight of my friends having fun, but then, I noticed something. While we were following the trail of dust left behind by Shariat, Dior and Webber have started walking side by side.

"You know," Dior sighed, "You shouldn't be so confident in yourself. Unless you're going to be a pedophile."

"Hey! I'm NOT a pedophile." Webber complained.

"I never said you were!" Dior sang, " I only said ' Unless you're GOING to be a pedophile."

Webber gave her the evil eye, "Doesn't matter. I am not, and will never be a pedophile."

Dior just raised her eyebrows and smiled, " You do know that you are 1 year older than us right?

"So?" Webber raised his eyebrows.

"When you're 18, we're 17. So technically, you're going to be a pedophile."

"Who said that I'm going to like you?" Webber raised his eyebrows in success.

"I did not say that you are going to like me. It could be anyone, but I meant someone - not naming any names, cough - Evelyn - cough."

"EVELYN! I do not like her!" Webber's face reddened.

"Tsk tsk. You're just in denial," Dior winked at him, " You'll confess to her one day. Wanna bet?"

"NO! I won't confess to her. Not today. Not tomorrow, definitely not in the near or far future. "

"Sure," Dior raised her fingers and started listing her counter arguments, " So if you don't like her, then why do you get red easily? Why do you always avoid eye contact? Why do you always stutter whenever you're alone with her?"

Webber's eyes widened, "What do you mean alone? We're never alone!"

"Uh huh. How about the starbucks incident?"

"What do you mean?" Webber stuttered out, " We're never alone. Anyways, why did you said that I'm 1 year older than you? We're in the same grade?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"That we skipped a grade."

"You did what?"

"Not me, we. As in Cindi, Evelyn and myself."

"What?! How did you guys get to skip grades?"

"Because we're smart, and we're not you."

Webber rolled his eyes but remained quite.

Suddenly, Shariat coughed out loud, " You do know that we're still here right?"

"Yeah we do, wait WHAT!?" Webber's eyes popped out, " How much did you hear?"

"I dunno. Somewhere before the starbucks came up in your conversation." Shariat shrugged.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, what's with the Starbucks thing?" Webber's furrowed his brows.

"Oh, the time when you kissed Evelyn on the cheek." I piped in.

"Wait- WHAT!? You saw it?"

"More like saw and taped it. Don't worry, I won't post it. I guess. But it works for blackmail. Ohhhhhh. Just think of the fun I would have if I was able to ruin your reputation as the person who never dates." I squealed out loud.

"Oh no you don't!" Webber pointed his finger at me, " You will not have that video with you when I'm done with you."

"Don't worry. I made copies of it. Like 10 or 20 copies. It's in my computer, my phone, my backup phone, my USB and all those other stuff." I smiled sweetly at him.

"OH! And don't forget the copy that you sent to everyone in this group!" Austin winked at me.

"Wait! You- how - when -why ARGH! When did you tape it!" Webber asked with exasperation clearly on his face.

I smiled mischievously at Webber. Ahhh. The joy of being able to make an oblivious hot guy nervous about something that will remain betweens friends.

"Alright guys. Stop teasing him. We don't want to waste our time on him when we could go and play right?" Shariat interrupted.

"Right." Evelyn nodded quickly. I inwardly smirked at her tomato red face. Guess she heard the part where Webber kissed her cheeks huh?

A/N : Here's another chapter guys! I know that I promised that I'll update regularly, and I'm trying really hard to make that promise true, but I'm still a student, so I won't be able to update exactly every Friday. Thanks for your support! :D


	11. Spying On The Weblyn Talk

Austin's POV :

You know those times when you have a crush but you are just too afraid to admit it to her? Like you just met the girl you like for around a month, and the first time being saving her from a pool? Yeah, totally awesome. My point is, you know that you want to date her, but you're not sure if she wants to date you or not. I mean it's just so complicated.

You see, the girl I like is Cindi, but she's really really popular among the boys. You walk into school, grab a random boy, and asks who he likes, there's a 99% chance that they are going to say the name Cindi. So there's tons of competition. The good thing is that she's dense. Don't get me wrong, she get good grades and all, but when it comes to relationships, she just doesn't get it. I mean like I've tried to tell her subtly that I like her so many times.

Anyways, back to the story, I'll tell you my feelings another time. So, our group was heading towards a sundae or ice cream store due to Shariat's request. I swear, that kid lives to eat ice cream. You give him two bucket of ice cream, you come back two hours later, it's gone. Poof!

As we were walking, I can't help but notice how Cindi's eyes contains a glint whenever Dior or Evelyn told a joke, or how she would blush if Shariat and Webber whispered in her ears. To simply say it. I'm jealous. I'm jealous of Webber and Shariat because they get to stay by Cindi's side without stuttering or blushing. I stared at her, silently smiling to myself whenever her eyes lit up.

I was broken out of my trance when Shariat dragged me away from Cindi, Dior, and Webber. I tried to release Shariat's grip on my arm, but I was still dazed by the sudden action, so I couldn't do much. He suddenly loosened his grip on my arm, and I fell down with sudden the lack of support.

"What the hell man!" I complained while dusting off my jeans.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet and follow me! You too Evelyn!" Shariat shushed me.

"What are we going to do?" Evelyn stood while crossing her arms.

"Spying! Duh!" Shariat said.

"Spying? On what?" I stared at him.

"It's not a what, it's who. Just for your information, it's Dior, Cindi and Webber. See there? That's them. C'mon, don't waste our time on arguing! We're going, and it's final." Shariat told me.

"Fine." I grumbled out. But on the bright side, I get to be nearer to Cindi. Right?

The three of us tiptoed to where Dior, Cindi and Webber are currently walking at. Evelyn was biting her lips, looking intently at the two.

"You don't think that they-" Evelyn started with a worried look.

Before she could say anything else, but I cut her off by saying, "No, they aren't in a relationship, don't worry, Evelyn."

"It's the cruelest of cruelties, for him to love me so deeply but refuse to have me." Evelyn stated, holding her right hand to her heart.

We stared at her as if she was crazy, and after seeing the looks on our faces, the expression on her face turned into a sheepish one.

"What can I say? I'm a big fan of drama and stuff..." She rubbed the back of her neck with uncertainty as the silence continued for a bit.

Then, all three of us shared a look and bursted out laughing. After some time, we realized that if we kept this up, the people we are spying on will obviously hear us. So, we covered our mouths and ducked lower into the bush.

A few seconds later, Dior's voice rang out, "When you're 18, we're 17. So technically, you're going to be a pedofile."

"Who said that I'm going to like you?" Webber raised his eyebrows.

"I did not say that you are going to like me. It could be anyone, but I meant someone - not naming any names, cough - Evelyn - cough." Dior smirked.

"EVELYN! I do not like her!" Webber's face reddened.

I glanced over to Evelyn, whose face reddened as well.

"Tsk tsk. You're just in denial," Dior winked at him, " You'll confess to her one day. Wanna bet?"

"NO! I won't confess to her. Not today. Not tomorrow, definitely not in the near or far future. "

"Sure," Dior raised her fingers and started listing her counter arguments, " So if you don't like her, then why do you blush so easily? Why do you always avoid eye contact? Why do you always stutter whenever you're alone with her?"

I smiled. Dior sure has her ways in an argument.

Webber's eyes widened, "What do you mean alone? We're never alone!"

"Uh huh. How about the starbucks incident?"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Evelyn blushing. I turned towards her

and wagged my eyebrows. She looked at me and punched me in the arms.

"What do you mean?" Webber stuttered out, "We're never alone. Anyways, why did you just say that I'm 1 year older than you? We're in the same grade?"

"Didn't you know?" Dior raised her eyebrows.

"Know what?"

"That we skipped a grade."

"You did what?"

"Not me, we. As in Cindi, Evelyn and myself."

"What?! How did you guys get to skip grades?"

"Because we're smart, and we're not you."

Webber rolled his eyes but remained quiet.

I looked towards Evelyn, and she nodded, confirming Dior's words. Suddenly, Shariat coughed out loud, "You do know that we're still here right?"

"Yeah we do, wait WHAT!?" Webber's eyes popped out, "How much did you guys hear?"

"I dunno. Somewhere before the Starbucks came up in your conversation." Shariat shrugged.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, what's with the Starbucks thing?" Webber's furrowed his brows.

"Oh, the time when you kissed Evelyn on the cheek." Cindi piped in.

"Wait- WHAT!? You saw it?"

"More like saw and taped it. Don't worry, I won't post it. I guess. But it works for blackmail. Oooooohh. Just think of the fun I would have if I was able to ruin your reputation as the person who never dates." Cindi squealed out loud.

"Oh no you don't!" Webber pointed his finger at Cindi, " You will not have that video with you when I'm done with you."

"Don't worry. I made copies of it. Like 10 or 20 copies. It's in my computer, my phone, my backup phone, my USB and all those other stuff." Cindi smiled sweetly at him.

"OH! And don't forget the copy that you sent to everyone in this group!" I winked at Cindi. She blushed. I smiled but turned my face away. I was doing a happy little dance inside of me, happy that I got Cindi to blush.

"Wait! You- how - when -why ARGH! When did you tape it!" Webber asked with exasperation clearly on his face.

"Alright guys. Stop teasing him. We don't want to waste our time on him when we could go and play right?" Shariat interrupted, winking at Evelyn is the process.

"Right." Evelyn nodded quickly.

Everyone smirked at the Weblyn couple and shook their heads while proceeding to the Haunted Mansion. As we walked through the sea of people, my hands went to grab Cindi's.

"What's that for?" Cindi bit her lips.

"Just to make sure that you won't get lost." I smiled at her.

"Thanks. Your gesture is appreciated."

So, as our trip to the Haunted Mansion progressed, I inched closer to Cindi, to the point where our arms are almost touching. I gave her a quick glance, only to see that her wavy hair is blocking my view. Her hair was like a silky curtain that separated us. I ignored it and continued walking. A few minutes later, we arrived at the Haunted Mansion. It was scary looking, but I've been to haunted mansions dozens of times, so it didn't affect me much. But my case, couldn't be said for everyone else. The idiotic twins were fine, probably because they always trail at the back and scare the workers in the mansion every time they go there.

I shook my head at the memory, and allowed my eyes to wander around. I saw Evelyn and Dior in a heated discussion, but dismissed it to the back of my mind. Cindi was biting her lips. Out of nervousness I guess. I squeezed her hand in reassurance. Her head whipped up to face mine, and she gave me a small smile.

Suddenly, she dragged me into the Haunted Mansion. Along her way to the entrance, she grabbed Dior's hand, and dragged her along. Dior's eyes widened.

"Hey! How about the others?" Dior complained.

"They'll catch up. No worries. Plus, Evelyn is with Webber, what are you afraid of?" Cindi snickered, "Plus, I would rather not go in there alone."

"Ohhhhhhh! Is littwle wittle Cindi scared of the Haunted House?" I smiled teasingly at her.

"Am not! Just - okay fine. I'm a bit scared." Cindi pouted.

"I know you are. Now TO THE HAUNTED MANSION!" I exclaimed, and pulled Cindi into the entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~In the Haunted Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Haunted Mansion wasn't scary compared to some other Haunted Houses. I mean, who puts fake cobwebs onto the head of skeleton, making it look like a Christmas decoration? And who dresses up the mummies with pink frilly dresses! It's like a waste of resources.

Apparently, that's not how Cindi felt. I swear, that girl's lungs are like super evolved or something. She could even outscream the workers here!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! What is the skeleton doing here!"

"Geeez. Calm down Cindi, it's not actually moving on it's own. It's - "

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Where did the bone come from!" Cindi continued to scream.

I stared at her in disbelief. Good thing to know that my crush cares so much about my ears. Not.

A/N : Hey guys! This is a new chapter of Mr. Right, and I just want to say that if you like it, please comment or follow! Thank you!


	12. Haunted Mansion

"Cindi, take deep breaths. Slowly. In, out. In, out. That's it," I placed my hands on Cindi's shoulder, " Feeling better?"

"No," Cindi squeezed her eyes shut, " How far are we until the exit?"

"Do you want the truth, or the lie." I smiled.

"Lie." Cindi begged.

"Alright then, the exit is only 10 feet away," I patted her shoulder, " but I thought that you were only a teeny tiny itsy bitsy scared of the Haunted Mansion?"

I was met with silence. I waited, and waited. I still haven't got any response. I stared at Cindi's face for a few more seconds before sighing.

"Cindi… You do know that you're the one who dragged me in here right?"

"No. Yes? I guess? Maybe? Should I know?" Cindi rambled on and on.

"Yes, you should. C'mon. Take my hand, I'll lead you out." I held out my hand. Cindi smiled gratefully at me, and bit her bottom lip. I turned my face away and blushed. Cindi biting her lips are going to be the death of me, for sure.

"Thanks." Cindi whispered, and laced her hands with mine.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. I smiled mischievously. Thank god that we're in a dark place, or else Cindi would have backed away from me. Just as Cindi grabbed my hands, I pulled her close, and placed my hands underneath her knees. Without a second of doubt, I swept her off her feet, and carried her bridal style.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" Cindi squealed out loud.

"Carrying you."

"Put me down!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! And that's final." I huffed out.

My Cindi sighed. Wait… My? When did I get so protective of her? When did I start claiming possession of her. But in a way, I like it. I want to keep Cindi to myself. Anyways, as I carried Cindi through the 'scary maze' according to Cindi, I couldn't help but grin to myself. I mean, how many times have you seen a beautiful girl burying her head into your chest to prevent seeing the 'creepy' ghost and mummies. I would dare say - none, cause I'm the only one!

As I neared the exit, someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned and looked back. I blinked my eyes. You know what I saw? I saw a man holding a plastic knife with red food coloring dribbled on it.

I smiled sweetly at him, and said, " Hey! How's working in the haunted mansion?"

Then, something that looks suspiciously like Webber's hair came into view from the corners of my eyes.

I turned my head slightly, making sure the it was really Webber. As I continued to stare at strange blob of hair, my suspicions were confirmed. From where I stood, I could see Webber winking at me, and placing a finger to his mouth. WIthout a doubt, he was signalling me to distract the worker that stood in front of me. I sighed internally, and turned to look at the man holding the plastic knife.

"Hey!" I flashed him a smile again, " You better watch out!"

"Watch out…?" The man echoed, " Why should I?"

"You never know!" I smiled again, and sent Webber a wink. I turned around and left a confused worker behind me. As I neared the exit, a man's scream made me turn around, with CIndi still in my arms. Alerted by the man's scream, Cindi poked her head out, and saw a man placing his palms on his chest, while a laughing Webber and Shariat stood in front of him. I looked down just in time to see Cindi giggle. I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. Her laughter is just contagious. I smiled contently at her.

"Hey Cindi, we're almost near the exit, want to see the end of the Haunted Mansion?"

"NO!" Cindi quickly replied, " I would much rather stay here. I do not, and will not, want to see the end. I like the sunlight more than the dark."

I chuckled, " As you wish, my lady."

As I walked forward, carrying Cindi in my arms, Webber quickly caught up with me.

"Hey man. Did you see that worker's face when I surprised him? It was priceless!" Webber exclaimed.

"Webber…" Cindi sighed, " Are you ever going to grow up? Or at least act like your age."

"Nope, and I'll - WHAT THE HELL! Cindi, when did you come here. " Webber's eyes widened.

"Been here all along," Cindi stared at Webber, " You should really look around more, idiot. "

"I'm not an idiot."

"You are," Cindi countered.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Am not"

"Are too"

I snickered, " Webber, you basically just said that you are an idiot. "

"No, I didn't. Wait. I did. CINDI! YOU ARE SO DEAD."

"Not my fault that you're so easily fooled." Cindi countered again.

My thoughts suddenly went to something else. I furrowed my brows, " Guys, isn't the Haunted Mansion supposed to be a ride?"

"Yeah, and… ?" Webber prompted me to continue my sentence.

"Well, Sherlock, with your extraordinary observing skills, the haunted mansion we're at is not exactly what I would call a ride." I said in the DUH! Tone.

" Austin!" Cindi suddenly called out, " You can put me down now you know. I can see the exit door already. "

I pouted. I wanted to hold her longer, but I can't be that selfish, can I? I sighed and reluctantly placed Cindi on her feet.

"Soo…" Webber continued, " I heard from Shariat about how this was supposed to be special or something. I don't know. Why?"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine."

"Umm. Not to be rude and interrupt or anything, but can we get going. I don't like this place. " Cindi tugged on my sleeves.

"Awwwwww is little wittle Cindi scared of the dark?" Webber teased.

" No. Just afraid of your face." Cindi said with a serious face. I chuckled deeply. Hearing my chuckles, Cindi's lips quirked up just a teeny tiny bit. A few seconds later, with Webber laying on the floor, pretending to be wounded by Cindi's words, her facade broke. Her face broke into a huge grin.

I shook my head at Webber's immaturity, and bent down to grab one of his ears.

"OWW! Man, let go of my -OWW!- ear! I swear! My ear is going to -OW!- be pulled off." Webber whined.

"Good." I nodded my head, " Do you want me to keep pulling your ear to make you move, or do you want to walk by yourself?"

"Walk by myself. Yes, yes. By myself please. I would like to keep my ear intact. Wouldn't want to be - "

"We get the point Webber, no need to ramble." Cindi smiled softly.

"By the way, where are the others?" Webber asked.

My heart clenched. Seeing Cindi smile at Webber made an unknown, and unwelcome feeling surface.

"They should be outside. Dior and Evelyn refused to join us. Well, Shariat should already be with Dior and Evelyn. After we scared the shit-"

"Language." Cindi scowled.

"Geez. Fine! As I was saying, after we scared the living hell out of the worker, Shariat made a beeline straight for the exit. AH GODS! I HATE the sun! Why is it so bright?" Webber grumbled.

"Because you were in the dark for a very long time." I smirked at Webber.

After we stepped into the sun, I saw Dior and the two other people waiting patiently by the ice cream cart. I shook my head. It was most probably Shariat's request. I grabbed Cindi's hand and pulled her along with me. I turned my head, and indicated to Webber that we're going to meet up with the others. Webber nodded and followed us, just as I was about to turn around, Webber raised his eyebrow at me.

I gave him a questioning stare. He looked at my hand that is clasped around Cindi's. I gave him a bright smile and turned around. I would dare say that today is going to be a fun day, and so will the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Skip until it's around nighttime. ~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, before we go back and rest, can we go on the Disney Red Car Trolley?" Cindi suggested.

"Disney Red Car Trolley?" I looked at Cindi with a confused look.

"Yeah! It's a cute red disney car that takes us to Buena Vista Street. We're in Hollywood Land, that's where the ride starts! Look! Here comes the car!"

Cindi squealed and jumped up and down as I smirked while looking at her.

"Are you sure you're in high school? Cause based on what I'm seeing, I'm pretty sure you belong in preschool." I smiled sweetly at her.

Cindi frowned, and I'm pretty sure that she was trying to think of a good comeback. Fortunately, god wasn't on her side, so didn't came up with one. Suddenly, her eyes glistened, and she leaned in. My eyes widened, as Cindi leaned in closer, I stood there frozen. A few seconds later, I found myself staring at her full lips. Just as I was about to lean in and kiss her, her mouth found my ears and whispered, " BOO YA!"

I stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. Cindi kept taunting me but I just continued standing there, frozen in shock. A few seconds later, my brain and body finally decided that it wasn't going to stand there forever. So, while Cindi was singing a song about losers, I gripped her left hand and pulled her towards me really quickly. With my face in close proximities with her, I slowly leaned in I saw Cindi lean back. As Cindi backed away, I smirked. As I continued to lean in, the smirk was still plastered on my face.

I leaned in even more and said, " Gotcha." I quickly leaned back and chuckled at Cindi's unfocused eyes.

 **HEY READERS! I finally finished this chapter. Don't be a quite reader and tell me what you think by commenting or following this story! :D**


	13. SORRY Not an update

**I'M REALLY SORRY... MY SCHOOL IS HAVING AN OVERNIGHT TRIP, SO I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE IT THIS WEEL. I REPEAT, DUE TO THE TRIP, I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO POST IT ON FRIDAY.** But don't worry, I'll post it on sometime during Saturday or Sunday.

ANOTHER THING: At around April 7, I am leaving for an extended trip to England! YAY ME! Anyways, the trip is around 13 to 14 days, so I wouldn't be able to post a new chapter during that time. Forgive me, but I'm really excited. This is the first time I am able to go to Europe, so I'm really excited.

Although I would be able to write the new chapters in England, but because the trip is actually a orchestra performing trip, so sadly, I can't bring me laptop with me. REASON: I play the cello, so it's really heavy, and think of all the clothes that I have to bring with me! SOOOOOO forgive me if I didn't update at all for the 2 weeks I'm in England. Thanks ! :)


	14. Nightmare and Comfort

Cindi's POV

As Austin continued to lean in, I slowly fell into a daze. His eyes was like a swirling sea of green and turquoise. Austin leaned in even more and said, "Gotcha." Due to the fact that I still haven't recovered from being dazzled, I'm pretty sure that I looked like a girl with unfocused eyes.

As I continued to space out, Austin waved his hand in front of my face.

"Cindi? Earth to Cindi!"

"Huh?"

"The car's here. Do you want to board it?"

"O-of course!"

I bit my lips in embarrassment, and got onto the car in one swift motion. I kept my head down the whole time until I reached the perfect seat. The seat was at the back, so it's pretty secluded. I sat down and patted the seat next to mine. Austin quirked his lips upward in amusement, but he chose to say nothing and obediently sat on the seat next to mine.

After Austin sat onto the seat, the trolley lurched forward, causing my hand to hold onto Austin's shirt in surprise.

"Be careful," Austin playfully chided me, "You don't want to fly out of the car do you?"

I playfully glared at him but decided to say nothing. I turned my head around and placed my chin on my arms. As the trolley slowly moved forward, Austin wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me flush against his body. I blushed but leaned my head against his chest. Although the night is still young, I fell asleep to the steady beating of heart emitting from Austin's chest.

Austin's POV:

As Cindi slowly relaxed into my arms, i brought my lips down, and kissed her temples. I smiled to myself, and gently whispered ' I like you '. As the ride continued to go on, Cindi snuggled deeper into my chest, letting out a sigh of contentment. I cocked my head to the side and chuckled quietly, reveling in Cindi's warmth.

I looked out of the cart, and was surprised to see the front of our hotel coming into view.

I pouted in disappointment, but started to rouse Cindi.

I shook her shoulders, " C'mon Cindi. Wake up. We're at the hotel. "

"5 more minutes mom." Cindi mumbled back.

I snickered. " Cindi, unless you consider your possible future boyfriend to be your mom. Okay, that just sound weird"

"Wait. WHAT!?" Cindi's eyes flew open.

"I said, we arrived at the hotel."

"Ohhhh, okay."

"Do you have the keys?" I questioned.

"Yeah, let me get it after we get down from the trolley."

Right after Cindi finished her sentence, the trolley came to a slow stop, allowing Cindi and I to come down.

"Here are the keys." Cindi rubbed her eyes, " Dior and the others are already there right?"

"Yeah. They didn't want to go on the trolley like someone." I teased.

I was expecting a reply, but instead, I saw Cindi yawning. I shook my head and chuckled. I grabbed Cindi's hand and lead her towards our room.

~~~~~~~~~~ After Cindi and Austin Showered ~~~~~

Cindi's POV:

After I showered, I fell asleep in the bed. This time, as my eyelids slowly closed, sleep slowly pulled me into a nightmare. I dreamt of myself, lying on a white surface. Seconds later, faces started appearing out of nowhere, and they were holding knives. It was like those horror movies. Suddenly, pain erupted in my stomach, I lowered my head and saw a knife sticking out of my body. I began to scream and started thrashing around, but soon found out that I couldn't move, all I could do was scream. Just as the heads were closing in on me, a familiar voice shook me out of my dream.

"Hey Cindi?" I felt a hand shook me, " Wake up, it's just a dream."

I opened my eyes, and suddenly sat up, knocking my forehead onto someone's chin.

"Ouch…" A voice muttered beside me. I turned my head, and saw Austin. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Do you need an ice pack?" I frantically asked while tilting his head sideways to inspect his chin.

"I'm fine Cindi." Austin took ahold of my hand, and placed it to my sides, " But I should be the one to ask if you are alright. "

"I'm fine Austin. It's just a nightmare, nothing big." I said with a shrug even though I was visibly shaking, " Go back to sleep. We're going to play around in Disneyland some more tomorrow."

"You sure?" Austin asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"If you insist." Austin gave in.

A few second later, I felt the bed move, and heard the noises of the blankets being raised.

I look towards Austin's bed and said, " Good night. "

An hour later, I continued to toss and turn in my bed. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sleep, so I raised my covers, and tip toed to Austin's bed. I shook him on the shoulders.

"Austin?" I whisper-yelled in his ears.

"Yeah? " he groggily replied while rubbing his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?" I blurted out.

"What?" Austin asked with his eyes wide. It was a comical scene, and if it weren't for the situation, I would have laughed so hard until my sides hurt.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared." I repeated with my red cheeks, which I'm sure he could see due to the ray of moonlight that shined onto my face.

"Yeah, sure."

I felt the bed move.

"Come on in." Austin patted the space next to him.

I crawled onto his bed and faced him, " Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, " Try to get some sleep tonight okay?"

"Yeah sure, thanks." I whispered. After that, I fell asleep. A sleep without any nightmares.

A few hours later, I felt a movement on the bed. Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapping themselves around my waist. I stiffened, but recognized the hands. I tried to pull away his hands, but it seems like Austin knew that I was trying to get away, even in his sleep, so he pulled me closer to him. How close? It would be like my back is pressed right against his chest.

Then, I did the only reasonable thing that any girl would do. I blushed. I relished in the feeling, and allowed myself a small smile. A few minutes later, I fell into a dreamless sleep..

The next time that I woke up, the sunlight was streaming through the curtains. I tried to sit up and close the curtains, but failed. I tried again, and failed again. I sighed, looking around for source of my failed attempts.

A second later, I found the source, Austin. His hands are wrapped tightly around my waist.

I stared down at him for a few seconds, and decided to shake him awake. Just as I was about to reach over, he peeked open one of his eyes and look at me. He smiled at me with his eyes slightly narrowed due to the light.

"Hey. Morning beautiful."

A/N HEY GUYSSSSS/GURLSSSSS Tell me what you think! Don't be a silent reader!

COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE!


	15. HE KISSED ME! :)

I stared at him. I gulped.

"Morning?" I replied uncertain.

"I had a great dream last night." Austin smiled at me.

"What is it about?" I cocked my head to the side.

"About us."

"What about us?"

"I'll keep it to myself. " Austin winked at me.

I raised my eyebrows at him and lightly shook my head, "I'll go shower while you wait out here."

"Can I go in with you?" Austin's face lighted up.

"Hmmm. Let me think. What about… No!"

"Why not? The shower is big enough for two people!" Austin jutted out his bottom lip.

"That's not how it works. Plus, why would you go in there with me? Whatever you're thinking of, it's only going to be a perverted thought," I shook my head,

"But you love me for it." Austin smiled cheekily at me.

Do I actually love him for it? I mean, I do have a crush on him. That's actually a good question for me to ponder about.

"In your dreams Callaway."

"Then you just answered your question sweetheart."

My question…? OH! The one that I asked earlier. So, he dreamt about us loving each other? Quite a great dream to have may I add.

"If you're not moving to get in the shower. I'm going in." Austin quickly grabbed his clothes and turned to run into the room.

"Oh no you don't. I said it first." I quickly ran up and grabbed his hand. The sudden movement caused Austin to fall down, which also caused me to fall down because my hand was still latched in his.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact that the floor would have on my face, but I didn't hit the floor. I felt myself lying on top of a body. Wait.. A BODY! I quickly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on top of Austin.

Austin groaned, " Cindi, next time you want to lie on top of me, please just tell me, no need to make us fall."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall." I quicklyd apologized and made a move to get up.

"Stop apologizing and stay here." Austin wrapped his arms around my waist. I bit my lips and stared at his lips. Oh gosh. I really shouldn't have done that. I internally groaned at myself. Looking at his lips just made me want to devour his with my lips. This fact just made my attraction to him even more obvious than it previously was.

Suddenly, a warm hand tilted my chin up and my eyes focused on Austin's. I was mesmerized by it. His eyes was like a pool of sea green that held so many emotions in it. As I continue to look into his eyes, I missed the fact that he was leaning into me. When I finally noticed his closeness, his lips was a few centimeters away from mine.

"May I?" He breathed out.

"Do I really need to tell you?" I replied back. With that, I crashed my lips onto his. We rolled over so I was pressed down under Austin. I really didn't mean being pressed down by him if it meant being able to feel his muscles. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He groaned. I pulled away from him and scowled.

"Don't groan. It'll make you sound too sexy for me to handle."

"I'll keep in mind to do that more often then." Austin panted, and recaptured my lips in his. I smiled against his lips and pulled myself closer to him. He pulled me bottom lip in between his and sucked on it. I drew in a breath and sighed in pleasure. As our kissed slowed to a stop, Austin pulled away and smiled in content. I didn't need a mirror to know that I was smiling like an idiot.

"So, what does this makes us?" I asked giddily.

"A couple or whatever you want." Austin smiled back at me.

"A couple," I nodded my head, "You're my boyfriend then." I tested the idea out in my head, imagining what kind of dates he would take me on. A beach date? With him only wearing swim trunks. Man, it's that going to be great.

"So, girlfriend, what do you want to do right now?" Austin pressed his forehead against mine. My heart fluttered at the word. Girlfriend. Yep, now I'm officially his girlfriend. Just the thought of it made me feel giddy.

I bit my lips and smiled at him, "Eat breakfast! But first, it's my turn to shower." I made a move to escape his grasp, but noticed that I was trapped by Austin's arms. I groaned and raised my head.

"Let me go~~" I whined.

"Nope." Austin said, popping the 'p'.

"Why not?" I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I mumbled out incoherent words out of annoyance.

"What's that sweetheart?" Austin tapped my nose,"And by the way, it's because I'm going in first!"

Austin gave me a quick peck on the lips, and ran into the bathroom with his clothes in his hands. I stared at him in shock. Did he just kiss me, made me his girlfriend, and then just ran into the bathroom? Oh he did not… I narrowed my eyes at the door. I shook my head in exasperation, and went to lie on the bed, wanting to catch some sleep before I go out with the idiots that are my friends, and boyfriend. I spread out my arms and fell onto the bed. I layed there for second before rolling around, tangling myself in the bed sheet. I pouted, and layed on my stomach, before rolling on my back to stare at the ceiling for god knows how long.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing there?" Austin's voice suddenly rang out. I quickly shot out of the bed and stood up. But that little stunt did not go well, due to the reason that I was still tangled in the sheets, I tripped and fell onto the bed once again. I groaned and hid my face into the pillows.

"Hm mu ut." I mumbled into the pillow my face was currently hidden in.

"What was that Cindi? If you don't remove your face from the pillow soon, you're going to suffocate." Austin chuckled out.

I pouted, but turned my head to the side to face Austin, " Help me out of this… this…" My eyes widened. Austin was standing in front of me with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He was standing in front of me with his chest bare while his hand was drying his hair with another towel. Damn it. Why did he have to look so sexy? I groaned and turned my head back into the pillows again.

As I continued to hide my face in the pillow, I felt the bed move beside me.

"Cindi?" Austin gently shook my shoulders.

I turned to face him. I pinched his nose with my nails.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Austin held his nose.

"For making me blush." I stated while trying to cross my arms as best as I could in their current state.

Austin chuckled and held out his hand for me, " Hold my hand, I'll try to untangle the mess you're in."

I looked at him gratefully and accepted his hand. I stood up, successfully, and waited patiently for Austin to untangle me. A few minutes later, I was finally untangled and I huffed out in relief.

"Thanks." I pecked Austin on the cheek, "I'll go shower now."

I turned and grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"Not so fast." Austin reached out and grabbed my hand. He pulled me flush against his chest. I gasped in surprise. I wasn't given enough time before Austin's lips met mine. A few second later, I pulled my lips away from Austins. He pouted.

"Why did you pull away?" Austin whined at me.

"Because… I'm going to shower!" I pinched his cheeks.

"Fine." Austin grumbled out loud, " Or you could skip taking a shower, just change, we could make out more, and go directly downstairs to eat breakfast!"

"Not happening Callaway." I blushed.

" Now let me go, I'm going to go shower," I narrowed my eyes and poked Austin in the chest, "And, no peeking!"

"Fine," Austin chuckled, " I'll try best not to."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes, making a beeline towards the bathroom. After I went in, I locked the door, and checked it for good measure. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I touched my lips and smiled. Austin kissed me. Oh gods. He really did. And I'm his girlfriend now. I giggled out loud and leaned my forehead against the mirror.


	16. Not Immune to It

"We'll go on the rides later, but first, let me finish my breakfast." Austin said with his mouth full.

"Ewwwww. Austin, don't speak when you are chewing!" I scrunched up my face in disgust. I could clearly make out the mixture of food in his mouth that was formerly eggs and bacon. Even though he just became my official boyfriend around an hour or two ago, it was still a disgusting sight to see.

"You love me for it." Austin smiled at me. My heart fluttered at his smile. Damn it. Even after I became his girlfriend, I'm still not immune to his smile.

"Maybe a little less after this." Austin pouted at my comment.

Austin leaned in and pinched my cheeks. "No. You'll only love me even more."

I chuckled and focused my attention onto the television behind Austin. As I looked over my boyfriend's shoulder, I saw Shariat, Evelyn and Dior whispering quietly.

"Shariat, Evelyn, Dior. What are you guys talking about?" I asked warily.

"Oh, no-nothing." Shariat answered while shoving something that looks suspiciously like a phone behind his back.

"What's on your hand Jackson?" Austin asked with his eyes narrowed at him.

"No-nothing." Shariat said with a tight smile.

"Have anyone told you before that you are the worst liar in the world?" I looked at him with a warning in my eyes.

I held out my hand, " Give it to me."

Shariat looked towards Evelyn and Dior. They nodded.

"Fine." Shariat sighed.

As Shariat handed the phone over to me, I looked at the picture on the screen. Austin being the curious person he is, also leaned in and looked at the photo. It was a picture of Austin and I sleeping on the same bed. My legs were tangled with his, and Austin's face was buried in my hair. I was seething by the time I handed the phone back to Shariat. My eyes narrowed, and I grabbed my coke and squeezed as hard as I could. The aluminum can in my hand started to change shape and the drink started overflowing. Shariat's eyes widened at the sight.

"Who took the picture?" I asked through my gritted teeth.

"Webber." Shariat quickly replied.

I sighed and tried to diminish my anger. Deep breath I reminded myself. It worked for the first few seconds, but what Evelyn said next almost made my anger come back full force.

"Oh. There's Webber!" Evelyn smiled innocently.

"Hey bro. Yo girls. What's up. " Webber smiled.

"Hey Webs." I smiled innocently at him.

"Hey bro." Austin said sweetly.

Just then his eyes widened, and he took off, running towards the door. At first, I was confused, but when I looked towards the direction that Webber was looking at, I narrowed my eyes. Shariat was holding a sign that said, ' RUN! CINDI AND AUSTIN KNOWS ABOUT THE PIC. THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU.'

When Shariat saw me looking back at him, he whistled and crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it in the trash can. He then proceeded to smile innocently at me.

"Shall we?" I asked Austin sweetly.

"After you, my lady." Austin replied with his hands pointing towards the door.

And with that, I ran as fast as I could, with Austin hot on my heels.

"WEBBER CHARLES JACKSON! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when I saw Webber darting in between the sea of people ahead of us.

"YOU'LL KILL ME IF I GO BACK TO YOU!" Webber yelled back.

"WE AREN'T GOING TO KILL YOU." Austin called out.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD BELIEVE THAT?!"

"NO! BUT I SWEAR THAT WE'RE NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!" Austin yelled back.

"I HAVE NO INTENTION OF LOSING MY CHANCE FOR KIDS! PLUS! IT'S PAYBACK FOR THE VIDEO THAT YOU TAPED!"

"Argh!" I huffed out and stopped to catch my breath. I placed my hands on my knees and blew my flying hair to side. As I tried to catch my breath, I watched Webber and Austin's silhouette slowly blend into the crowd. I slowly shook my head and headed back towards the hotel. I slowly trudged along the sidewalk. Okay, not really trudged since I wasn't that tired yet, but you get the idea.

Before I entered the hotel, I looked into the glass and checked my reflection. I cringed. My hair was flying everywhere, and it looked like a bird's nest. I quickly ran my hands through my hair and tried to smooth it down to no avail. I sighed in defeat and walked into the hotel lobby. But before I made ten steps into the lobby, two silhouettes attacked me from the side, and dragged me away from the direction I was headed towards. I snapped my head towards my secret attackers, and was not surprised to see that it was Dior and Evelyn. I tried to tug my hand out of their dead grasp, but it didn't work. Evelyn glanced back at me once, but she continued pull me along forcefully. I sighed in annoyance and allowed Evelyn to continue to drag me.

"Alright girly. Now you're here, spill. I wanna know everything thing that happened." Evelyn demanded.

"Whatever are you talking about Evelyn?" I smiled sweetly at her, "Nothing happened."

"That's not it according to the picture and the way that you were acting earlier." Dior pointed a finger at my face.

"How so?"

"Don't act smart with us young lady. We know something is up. With you acting all happy and sappy with Austin- not that you don't every other day - but today is just like an overload of lovey dovey emotions from you two. So. Spill."

I glanced around at my surroundings and saw some people wondering about.

"Let's talk at somewhere more private. How about my room?"

"Your room. Is it clean?" Evelyn wiggled her eyebrows at me.

" Of course it is," I eyed her suspiciously, "Why would it not be?"

"Oh I don't know… " Evelyn trailed off with a smile on her face.

I stared at her quizzically but shrugged and lead Evelyn and Dior to my room.

Once we were in the safe confines of my room, Dior and Evelyn dragged me to my sofa and started firing questions at a rapid pace.

"Did you guys do -"

"What happened - "

"Did you use - "

"When can we see our niece?"

"Where - "

"What - "

"Can I be the godmother?"

"STOP! One at a time." I held my hands out in front of me. Evelyn and Dior became quiet and stared at me. After a moment of silence, Dior leaned in, and layed her head on her palms.

"So. What happened huh gal?" Dior nudged me on my shoulder.

I bit my lips and smiled at them.

"AUSTIN ASKED ME OUT! Well, kinda." I giggled out.

"OHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED? I WANT DETAILS GURLLL! DETAILS!" Evelyn shook my body several times before she was able to contain her excitement, and calm down.

"So basically, I had a nightmare, and Austin comforted me, things happened, I was scared, so I went to find Austin, then went to sleep. Wake up the in morning next to Austin, and then we were fighting who went to shower, then - "

"She tripped and fell on me, and we kissed. Things happened, and we kissed again. And then we became a couple. Or whatever Cindi wants to call it." A deep voice sounded from the door.

"Damn bro, that was one hell of a morning. Glad to know that you finally got yourself a girlfriend. I thought that you were gonna die as a lonely old man!" Another person's voice rang out.

My eyes widened. I could recognize those voices anywhere. My suspicions were confirmed when Austin and Webber emerged from the shadows. I covered my face with my arms flopped my body onto the couch. Moaning the whole time. I felt like digging a hole and never coming out of it.

A/N : I'm so sorry for the late update. You must wanna strangle me right now. I was at England for the whole two previous weeks. I was attending the Harrogate International Youth Festival, so I didn't have time to write down anything. I just returned two days ago. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter that I wrote in a day, and tell me if you see any mistakes! Thanks!


	17. Are You Straight?

"Sweetheart, don't hide your face in the pillow, you'll suffocate." Austin placed his hand on my shoulders.

I raised my head and looked at him seriously, " I doubt that it would happen." I then scrunched up my nose and hid my face in the pillow again. I felt the couch dip beside me, and Austin's hand entwined with mine beneath the pillow.

"You know, it's actually not that embarrassing."

My head launched up and I glared at him. Not embarrassing? Are you kidding me?

"Why did you have to come in at that time? Couldn't you have came later? I mean -"

"Cindi." Dior sighed, " You're rambling.

"Oh." My face reddened.

"Sweetheart, we're going to Disneyland soon, you might want to get up and start walking outside the door."

I grumbled out a 'fine', and tumbled out of the couch.

I latched myself onto Austin's hand and pulled myself up. I dusted off my jeans and walked out the doors, but not before giving Webber the evil eye. I saw Webber shudder from the corner of my eye. I smirked, serves him right for coming into my room without my permission. I speed-walked towards the hotel exit. I was nearly there when suddenly a hand caught my arms, pulling me towards their chest.

"Omphf!" My shriek of surprise was muffled by the person's muscled chest.

"Are you mad at me sweetheart?" Austin chuckled.

I craned my neck to look at Austin in the face. I stared at his troubled face for a few moments before I allowed a small smile on my face. Austin's tensed face relaxed at the sight of my smile.

"So, are you mad at me?" Austin leaned in closer to me.

I sucked in a breath at our close proximity.

"Umm. No?" I weakly answered.

"You sure?" Austin leaned in closer.

"Would you like me to change my mind?"

"No."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are you going to let me go? Or are you going to hold me like this until the day ends?"

"I like the second choice better."

"But we are going out today."

"Well, then. I'll go with the first choice, then the second choice when we come back."

"YO! LOVEBIRDS! You done yet? If you are, we gotta get going!" Shariat called back to us.

"You can let me go now you know. I can't walk like this."

"Oh really?" Austin quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes really."

"Then I'll just have to carry you."

"What do you - AUSTIN CALLAWAY! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" I screamed in his ear.

"Geez woman, no need to shout in my ear." Austin winced.

"Then put me down." I pouted at him.

"No can do woman."

"Austin… I'll count to three…"

"That does not scare me."

"One…"

"You're serious about this?"

"Two…"

"Should I be scared?"

"Three…"

"Okay! I'll let you down!"

I smiled in victory as Austin let me down. I allowed the smile to remain on my face as I walked towards Shariat and the others.

After we came out of the hotel, we went to the Bumper Cars. It was pretty fun. I mean, I promised to team up with Austin, but I betrayed him by bumping him into the wall instead of helping him bump Webber's car. The look of his face was HILARIOUS! You could clearly see the words : "WHAT THE HELL!" on his face! When we came out of the Bumper Cars arena, Austin pulled me aside and pouted at me.

"How can ever I trust you again?" Austin looked at me.

I smiled playfully at him and leaned in to peck him on the lips.

"Just like this."

"All is forgiven." Austin laughed and nodded at me before he went to who knows where.

"Ahem." Webber coughed and leaned in, with his cheek facing me.

I stared at him with my eyebrows raised and hands crossed in front of my chest.

"Nope. No gonna happen." Austin suddenly came back and grabbed Webber by his arms and dragged him away.

As Webber was dragged away from me, I could hear him protesting about how Austin should share, and not keep me to himself. I laughed at his idiocy and walked up to Dior and Evelyn.

"So… How's life?"

"Great?" Evelyn answered me, "Why'd you ask?"

"Because… It may or may not seem like you have a little wittle crush on someone…!" I rubbed my hands together, anticipating her answer.

"Who? You mean Webber? I do not like him!" Evelyn quickly defended herself.

"You know, she never really did say out Webber's name…" Dior smiled evilly at Evelyn, "Does that means that you have a crush on him or at least like him?"

"What's the difference?" Evelyn sighed, "They both mean the same thing."

"Nuh uh. They don't. A crush is a crush. Liking someone means that you feel good about them, and that it might develop into a hopeless crush."

"What hopeless crush?" A voice that sounds suspiciously like Webber's came into our conversation.

"None of your beeswax shortie." Evelyn snapped at Webber.

"Woah. Who's the midget here? I'm clearly almost a foot taller than you. See? I have to look down to see your midget face." Webber smirked down at Evelyn.

"I am not a midget!" Evelyn stomped down on Webber's feet.

"Owwww! WOMAN! Why are you so violent? Your actions make me pity whoever has to marry you in the future." Webber patted Evelyn on her shoulders.

"I'll double it for you." Evelyn shot back, "Actually scratch that. I'll triple it for you and your future nonexistent wife or husband, depending on which way you swing."

"Girl. I'm as staight as a pole

"Then I'll pity the both of you, especially you Evelyn." I patted the both of them.

"Huh?" Webber look blankly at me. While Evelyn glared furiously at me.

Have I gone too far with my teasings this time?

Nah,

It's not like I'm going to die or anything.

"CINDI BEAUFORT!"

Okay, I take that back. I fear for my life now.

"Yeah?" I smiled at Evelyn timidly.

"Who said that I'm going to marry that… that… "

"Guy that you like?" I helped her complete her sentence.

"Yes! I mean NO! Why'd you think that."

Well. At least I tried my best to make her admit her feelings. See! Bestfriend goals right here.

"Guys, we've played almost every exciting rides in Disneyland, wanna go back and relax? I mean there is a pretty large pool in the hotel that we could go to." Webber quickly tried to change the subject.

"Are you just saying that so you could look at Evelyn in a bikini?" Dior raised an eyebrow at Webber.

"No!" Webber blushed and started rambling, "Who would want to look at her? I mean I understand that people would drool over me, but her? I don't think so. I mean I have the looks and the abs, but her? I don't know about it."

"Man, you're rambling, and you only do that when you are nervous, or someone guessed out your secret or thoughts." Shariat chuckled.

"You're not helping at all man!" Webber shot him a glare.

"Just sayin'"

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I'm your twin. We have the same mother and father. We live in the same house. We don't have a crush on the same girl, although that's probably you swing a different way than me because I'm straighter than a pole." Shariat checked off a finger every time he came up with a reason.

"No. Stop, Shariat. One day, my reputation is going to be ruined because og you." Webber placed a hand on his forehead and sighed dramatically.

"No need. There was never a reputation of you among the girls and boys." I patted Webber on the back.

"Not you too~" Webber whined at me.

I only response was the wicked smile on my lips.

"Let's get going if we want to spend a whole day in the pool." Austin stated as he dragged Shariat and Webber away, walking towards our hotel.

Dior shook her head in exasperation and motioned for me and Evelyn to follow them back to the hotel.

BACK IN EVELYN'S HOTEL ROOM:

"What swimsuits did you bring with you Cindi?" Evelyn shifted through her suitcase, looking for her swimsuits. See that 's' after swimsuit? Yep. Evelyn brought at least 4 bikini swimsuits with her to DISNEYLAND!

"Me? I dunno. I think that I didn't even bring one." I scrunched up my nose, trying to remember if I placed my swimsuit in my suitcase.

"Good," Evelyn clapped her hands, then that means that you have to wear whatever i give you."

"Sure, just nothing too slutty, like the kind that Morgan or her minions would wear." I shuddered, the image was not something I would like to see.

"Girllllll… The thing that she wore, does not even count as a swimsuit. It's a bikini cut in half. It's like the shape of a waning or waxing crescent moon okay?" Evelyn brought our a pair of bikini, "Here, try this on."

I stared at it for a long time before replying her.

"This," I touched it with my hands, " is not going to be something that I will wear." I threw the swimsuit aside and searched through Evelyn's suitcase myself. A few minutes later, I finally found something that was acceptable. It was a royal blue bikini with golden trims. Judging from the size, it could cover up almost everything that I don't want others to see, so I was fine with it. The only thing that I disliked about it is that it is tied by a string. I sighed, this will have to do. I stood up and grabbed a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a towel along my way to the bathroom. Just to cover up the bikini. I am NOT going to walk around the hotel in a bikini.


End file.
